Raira Academy Days
by xxxmicanaxxx
Summary: Shizuka, Shizuo, Kadota, Kanra, Shinra, and Izaya all are in the same grade and go Raira Academy. Everything starts falling apart when love and lust are confused and enforced. These days they are experiencing are not to be forgotten in any near future. Shizuka/Kadota, Kanra/Kadota, Izaya/Shizuka. ( fem!Shizuo) (fem!Izaya) based off of Durarara
1. Chapter 1

(((Yes I know that they all weren't in the same grade. For this story they are though.)))

_**~P.O.V. Author/ overview~**_

Shizuka sighed. Class was boring, she never paid any attention anyways. It didn't interest her and the teachers face made her mad when he happens to look over at her. Not that he had ever done anything but his face always annoyed her for some reason. His face wasn't as bad as Izaya Orihara's though. Even his name made her swell up with anger. HIS face was the worst. With the stupid smirk and egotistical aura around him. He could die for all she cared. Worst thing is... he's in this classroom this year. She could feel him staring at her from a few rows back and over one. As this little rant happened in her head the teacher walked up to her desk and was now looking down at her. In one swift motion he slammed one of his textbooks down on her desk.

_**~P.O.V. Shizuka Heiwajima~**_

_**Chapter One: a daydreamer's nightmare**_

SLAM!

"Ah?!" I yelled as I almost completely fell out of my chair clutching on the side of the desk to keep myself suspended between the ground and the bottom of my desk.

"Pay attention Miss Heiwajima. Your grades are barely above passing. Now collect yourself and stop daydreaming in my class. I've had enough of it. Class settle down and stop laughing!" The teacher Mr. Renard hardly ever pulled me from my daydreams, but when he does he makes sure I embarrass myself for that day. I finally pull myself up so I can sit right. When my heart slows down I slowly look around the room glaring at everyone making them shut up instantly. Except for Izaya, who is at the moment smirking and snickering.

"Whatever, at least I'm passing. Get off my case, a C+ isn't that bad in my point of view." This sentence seemed to piss him off even more, not that I really cared to be honest.

"Shizuka. Detention. Today. I am going to find a tutor for you also. I'm not having you at the barely passing point. I know you could get a better grade if you tried."

"Whatever this class makes me frustrated so good luck on finding someone willing to teach me... sir." This time it's my turn to smile at the teacher because I can tell that he knows there is no way someone will volunteer for that.

"Just report to detention later."

"Gotcha! On my list of things to do today already." As the teacher walks away holding in defeat the bell finally rings. Lunch time, which is always a relief to me. I get out of this stupid classroom and away from all the annoying sounds of clicking pens, chairs scooching across the floor, papers rustling, and most annoyingly the sound of the person chewing her gum behind me. I have already snapped on her twice this month. It is VERY unnecessary to have to hear the smacking of her lips and the sound of her saliva squirting around in her mouth. Next time I hear it I'm flipping over her desk.

Finally exiting the classroom once again lost musing in my head I make my way up to the rooftop with the bag that contains my lunch. For lunch I always meet up with Shizuo, Shinra, and kadota.

"Hey guys." I exhaustively say as I throw my book bag on the ground. As I get a chorus of murmurs consisting of 'hey's I search through my bag looking for my lunch. Empty. Searching again, not that I could miss something that big and it's still gone. "Really? That's just perfect!"

"What is? ...well isn't since that was sarcasm..." This had come from Shizuo who looked as tired as I felt.

"My lunch is gone. I think I forgot it at home..."

"Sucks to be you!" Shizuo would seem to be the uptight person at first glance but as he mocked me you could tell he wasn't towards some people. I, of course, was one of those people since I was his twin sister. The other two people were Shinra and Kadota.

"Yea, yea whatever... Oh and I won't be home till later than normal... Heh-heh... I have another detention."

"Really? Again. You need to start paying more attention Baka." This came from Kadota; he's the only one I permit to call me that. Anyone else would have already been punched. Not that I'm a rude person, well I don't try to be, but I have a really short temper. I personally hate violence just like Shizuo, who also has a short temper. We're not a really good pairing to be around if we get mad. Our strength is different than most people. And let's just say... We have a lot of public property destroyed when we get mad.

"Yes again. This time he nearly made me fall out of my chair scaring the hell out of me! He should be used to the fact that I don't pay attention. And what's he talking about!? A tutor!? No way in hell I'm going to sit through an extra lesson with someone that probably annoys me!" Off I went on my little rampage once again.

"Shizuka, you really need to learn how to calm down. It's not healthy to be mad and stressed all the time. I bet you I could find something to help you calm down if I do some tests on the reactions of your body!" Lastly, this comment came from Shinra. He always wants to do experiments on people and is basically in love with science and weird 'interesting' things as he puts it.

"I can be calm when I want to and you are NOT touching me."

"...fine."

"Can't believe he gave up so fast. Normally he won't shut up about it." Kadota looked over at Shinra while he said this making sure he's okay and not sick or something of the sort.

"Yea, normally my anger snaps and then he shuts up."

"Shizuka you can pick off of some of my lunch if you would like to. I think I packed too much anyways."

"Alright. Thanks." I leaned over and started picking little foods that looked good and ate them off of the bento in Kadota's lap.

After eating a few things from his lunch I laid down on the ground next to everyone telling them to wake me up in time for the next bell and fell asleep.

_**P.O.V. Izaya Orihara**_

"Ahhh it's fun to see that idiot get in trouble. This time she almost went face first into the ground! It was so interesting to watch~! And the way she completely dissed the teacher without a second thought! That's not something normal for most humans out there, she's a very fun and completely unexpected human~!"

"SHUT UP! I can't stand you talking about her. She's that beast's sister. I can't stand either of them. They are alike in too many ways." Kanra was sitting on the bench, bored and tired of hearing me talk about the lovely human named Shizuka once again.

"Ahhh... but Kanra, we are alike just the same as them. We're twins too and are almost completely the same in personalities. I don't like comparing ourselves to the beastly twins but I just did."

"Well can you stop?! Why don't you just observe another human?! Like I am."

"Well you are observing someone you like. I don't particularly like just one of my many precious humans~ and I would hope you are not really going for Dota-chin."

"Oh shut up. Stop talking to me for right now."

"You know~ I think Shizuka likes Dota-chin~ is that why you are always picking fights with her?"

"That's not the reason. It's just fun seeing her get worked up about the littlest things~ it's too bad that Shizuo always interrupts us and makes Shizuka walk away though!"

"You know I don't really have anything against him... I've never ran into him, somehow he's not in my classes."

"He ruins my fun so you should hate him. Also, he's just like Shizuka. You hate her right? So that means you hate Shizu-chan too."

"I technically don't hate her. Well not yet~ it could suddenly change if she doesn't play the game right~ things should go how I expect them to~ and she is always continuing to be unpredictable. I hate that part."

Kanra groaned and pushed herself off the bench. Looking up I could tell that I was again annoying her. Smirking I waved to her as she walked away. After she was out of sight I looked up to the rooftop to see Shinra shaking Shizuka awake.

"That's not going to work out Shinra." I murmured already guessing that in some way he's going to get hurt by her being startled awake. Sure enough a few seconds later Shizuka popped up and slammed her head into Shinra's head on accident causing her to fall back in pain. That's still not what I expected though. I figured she would punch him or slap him! This is why she pisses me off! So unpredictable that it's annoying and angering at the same time!

I sat there watching them laugh about the whole incident until the bell rang two minutes later. When the bell rang I slowly got up and headed back to class with a twisted idea in mind. One that would make Shizuka hate me for sure.

_**~P.O.V. Shizuka Heiwajima~**_

The nap had helped me calm down from the recent incident in the classroom and as I made my way back all I could think about was the fact that my back hurt. That was normal though since I don't think it ever stopped hurting. The downside of having the biggest breasts in school. The sad part was that even though Shizuo and I are twins I'm still not as tall as him. The height that I could have gained decided to grow somewhere else making me 5 foot 6. Slightly shorter than Izaya unless I wore my heels around.

Once again getting lost in my thoughts I sat down in my seat and looked up at the board with disconnected eyes. Getting lost in thought was a common trait of mine. So I hadn't noticed when the teacher walked in and started teaching. The only thing that caught my attention was 39 minutes later when the class had free time to talk and the teacher called me up to his desk.

Reluctantly I walked up to face him again not wanting to talk to him.

"Shizuka."

"Mr. Renard."

"I was thinking of somewhat that would be willing to help with your situation and-"

"It's not a situation it's just you overreacting about my grades." I interrupted already impatient.

"Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, I couldn't find anyone. So-"

"Well darn isn't that a shame~? Guess I just have to study more~! I will try harder, I totally promise~!" Sarcasm was very heavy in my tone. We both knew that there was no way I would even open my books to study tonight.

That's when I heard the footsteps walking up to the teacher's desk. Soft, swift, graceful steps that stopped right next to me. When I looked over all I could see was the annoying flea's face smirking at me for the millionth time.

"Mr. Renard~! I bet you I could find a way to make her study. I can be her tutor." My eyes wide with shock I slowly looked back at the teacher.

"No! No...no no no no no no! I hate him! With him helping my grades would drop more! He's a stupid parasite and I can't stand him! He CAN'T be my tutor!"

Mr. Renard ignored all my comments and slowly inspected Izaya.

"You really want to try and help her? It will be almost impossible."

"I like challenges."

"Alright then it's settled. Shizuka, Izaya is now your tutor. He will choose what days you meet up to study and where. I leave all responsibility with you now Izaya."

"Fine by me, I'm sure I can boost her grade. Even if it's by a little bit."

"You guys are the devil. Or maybe you work for the devil. I don't even know!" Agitated I grab my bag and walk out the classroom not caring if there is still 15 minutes of class left. From the hallway I can start to hear the beginning of the stupid bug's laughter.


	2. Chapter 2: Tutor

Realized I never put in a disclaimer. Sorry about that. I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Durarara. That is why this is a fan fiction.

Chapter two: Tutor.

P.O.V. Shizuka Heiwajima

So things ended up staying as the teacher had assigned it. No matter how much I complained to the principle, no matter how much I actually paid attention in class now, it still stayed. Our first meeting or whatever you call it is scheduled for today right after school on the rooftop. You can bet that I was trying my hardest to get out of it.

The nurse had sent me out of the room almost as soon as I had gone in there. I had claimed to have a headache and couldn't focus right but all she replied with was she was warned that I would try to leave today. Stupid teachers that talk among themselves, ruining my plans. I had tried to not even come to school today but Shizuo picked me up and carried me to school dodging all my punches towards his face. I even asked Kadota if he would let me hide in his car.

Now it was lunchtime and my last hope was Shinra. I had asked him to get me pills that would make me sleep for 4 hours with nothing interrupting me.

As I took them from Shinra not even reluctantly anymore, since I was way too desperate to care I just popped them into my mouth and swallowed instantly.

"Now, I'm not sure if those are exactly safe, since I made them and you didn't give me a chance to test them out so-"

"No time for tests, it's time for sleep. Time to avoid tutoring today~! I'm going to sleep under the bench you're sitting on Kadota because it is the one shaded off and will remain to be in the shadows. So move your feet out of the way so I can crawl under it~."

"Really? Why can't you just take your punishment?" Even though he said this he still moved his legs out of the way and I crawled under the bench.

"Because Kadota, learning is difficult and it pisses me off, it's worse that the tutor is that pest. With that everyone stopped telling me otherwise and let me fall asleep without any disturbance.

P.O.V. Izaya Orihara

Today's going to be so entertaining~ just watching her try and get out of it was fun! Now she hasn't showed up to class?! Ohhhh~ I wonder what she's trying to do right now. I couldn't possibly think of another way to get out of school, she's basically tried all of those attempts. Yes this will be interesting.

That's what my thoughts consisted of as of right now. That and a way to figure out where she was right now. Soon enough class was over and even though Shizuka wasn't here I walked up to the rooftop. This was the normal routine however, after school I go up here and watch everyone leave and occasionally hear some very interesting conversations. No one is ever up here after school since they all want to go home or somewhere else as fast as they can.

As I walked onto the rooftop and looked around I noticed something blue under a bench farthest from the entrance to the staircase.

"Hmm? Is that a person?" It looked like the academy jacket so I strolled over to check it out.  
"Well~ what do we have here?" Smirking I lifted the jacket up and away from Shizuka's sleeping face. Of all places I would not choose to sleep under a bench and just seeing how she looked comfortable made me laugh. "You really are unpredictable, I thought you left~ well, it's time for you to wake up."

I started shaking her shoulder but still had no response. Sighing I pulled her out from under the bench and surprisingly she wasn't heavy. Shaking her shoulders again I started to call her name hoping this would get her to wake up. Not even close. She was still in deep sleep even after all of that!

"Come on really?! How can you even fall asleep and be vulnerable at school?! Someone could-" With this statement I looked back down at her face and smiled wryly. "Someone could do something to you without you even knowing."

After that I leaned down planning to just stop right near her face and scare her when she woke up. I got out my switchblade and made sure it was still closed and jabbed her in the side. Still no reaction. I looked back down at her face agitated that she won't get up and noticed something. When she's asleep she looks peaceful and undisturbed... it was actually sort of...cute.

Out of nowhere I leaned in all the way and kissed her.

P.O.V. Shizuka Heiwajima

I could start to feel the effects of the pill start to wear off. Slowly I started to wake up because I could hear something really annoying. Something now felt really uncomfortable underneath me and for some reason I felt almost as if I was being suffocated by something covering my mouth. Slowly and hesitantly I reached up to my mouth to try and take the object away still half asleep. When my hand came in contact with hair my eyes flew open witnessing what was going on. As things connected in my brain I was already pushing the person off of me and sitting up, scooching back away from the man. Horrified I looked at Izaya till I recognized him, and what had just been happening while I was asleep.

"I-Izaya?! W-what were you-?! Did you-!?" flustered I frantically looked around then back at him. "You louse! Don't ever do that again!" With that ending statement I threw a punch at him.

"Woah~!" He arrogantly said while dodging my punch, "You wouldn't wake up, you can't trust me. We were supposed to start your lesson 20 minutes ago~ lesson one, don't fall asleep in front of me or skip the lesson. If you really wanted to skip why would you fall asleep where we were supposed to meet anyways?"

"I can't believe you! You weren't supposed to come up here anyways since I wasn't at class! You- You-!"

"Call me what you want, it's not going to rewind the past. To be honest I like you more when you're asleep. You aren't annoying then~ and you look so vulnerable, it's quite cute and I can do whatever then~" Smirking he gets back onto his feet and looks around. "As to why I'm up here, I always come up here after school."

"I'm leaving! There is no way you are going to be my 'tutor' now, that's sexual harassment!"  
"Ah ah ahhh~! You have to listen to your senpai"

"That's it! I officially hate you. No way to redeem yourself anymore. Go die." I got up and started walking towards the stairway.

"Kanra said you were an interesting person to fight, you don't seem like it right now. That's too bad~ I would love to see you try and hurt me. I'm sure a battle between us would be fun." Smirking Izaya went over to the edge of the rooftop. "Oh well, I thought you would have thrown more than just one punch. Realize that I could take you?" As he turned around to face me I got the pleasure of seeing one of my high heels flying straight into his face and down the other side of the building.

"Shut up." with that I walked down the stairway and went outside to pick up my shoe that had fallen on the grass down below. After I put it on I didn't look back up, nor did I even look back when I was walking home. I was super pissed off and nothing could change that.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hating Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of these characters/places.**

**Please review~ I don't want to type this and not have anyone really looking forward to it. So review this story please~! **

**Also~! Do you how hard it is to type a story without using emoticons for some of these moments? It's especially hard with Izaya because I always imagine him using the ^^ face or ;) face! So just imagine that's what his expression is. *goes and cries in a corner* okay now onto the story…**

Chapter three: The hating begins

P.O.V. Author/ Overview.

"HE WHAT?!" After hearing about what had happened today between the sleeping Shizuka and Izaya he suddenly became pissed off. Most likely more than Shizuka was and he didn't even know the man. No one messes with his sister when she's that vulnerable, especially if she despises that person truly.

"Shizu-kun~! Can you hurt him for me~? I don't want to be violent really... and he would just find it amusing if it was me fighting him!" Shizuka was sitting on the corner of the kitchen counter pouting and looking away from me. But as she said this she turned hopeful eyes towards me in an almost puppy dog look.

"You know me, I don't like violence either. Just stay away from him." Even though he was saying this he could feel the hatred for this man rising up instantly, even though he doesn't even know what he looks like.

"Fine. I will fight him myself then. He should be just like kanra-san anyways. She can actually stand a fight with me so it would only a bit more of a challenge. I don't like fighting but he deserves this." Blushing and looking away again she thought about how her first kiss had been stolen from her... and it wasn't from Kadota.

Shizuo knew all of her feelings for Kadota and could easily guess that that was why she was blushing and super angry about this incident. He walked behind her and patted the top of her head. Trying to comfort someone is not something he was good at, especially when he was angry. Shizuka smiled slightly knowing that's the best he could do for comfort. She hopped off the counter and gave Shizuo a hug. Kissed his cheek and looked up at him after she stepped back.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I know it's definitely not your strong point." With that Shizuka started giggling and Shizuo chuckled slightly glad to see her happy again. He hadn't liked seeing her bust through the front door, literally, making the door fly off the hinges.

P.O.V. Izaya Orihara.

I started walking back home after Shizuka left, seeing as she wouldn't come back for her lesson. I could tell she was angry, for some reason though it looked like it was a different type of anger. I couldn't tell if it was the way she walked or how she held her fists, but something about her body language was different from when she went to fight my sister. It seemed... more. More anger pulled together, more emotion behind just a simple fight because of an annoyance. This one was actual pure, genuine, threatening anger. I've never seen her like that before, sure her rages were unusual the way she would throw school desks and objects in the school, but that was only minor. I've never seen Shizuo fight either, those two interested me. (_I later found out that I had underestimated their strength though, greatly. For it would be lashed upon me in huge fights that I will get accustomed to.)_

When I got home Kanra was already there sitting on the couch looking around boredly. Which wasn't very normal because she was always at some new guy's house.  
"Hey, are you feeling sick or something? It's not normal for you to be home. Especially on a Friday." This was my comment when she looked at me and sighed.

"Oh shut it, I wasn't interested in anyone else but him today. He won't talk to me though. He just says I'm trouble and that he doesn't want Shizuka getting mad at him either. She ruins everything! So what if they're friends?!" Kanra was literally growling this since her new found toy wouldn't play along with her. Just because of that one girl that I, which I won't ever admit to this, sort of like.

"You... really want Kadota... that much?" I turn to look at her with a very serious look in my eyes.

"Yes! If Shizuka can make him like her or at least fall into her fake little trap then that means he's easy! How can he not talk to me and talk to her instead?! I don't like this!" She looked super frustrated and mad, Kanra always got mad when someone ignored her. She has quite a 'share' of her lovely human boys and one isn't interested it makes her completely entranced with that one. This year it was Kadota.

"Let's make up a plan then... I can make Shizuka grow distant from Kadota... hopefully. She is very stubborn... but over time I could earn her trust and tear her away from her best friend slash crush." I was only doing this for Kanra because I didn't want to see her mad... but then again... I didn't want to see Shizuka sad. That's not something that would fit her features. Mad, happy, scared, and epic/beastly were expressions that belonged on her face, but never sadness. It would ruin her image and I can imagine that sadness would slowly break her desire to fight people, her desire to talk, and her desire to even bother yelling at me anymore. Shizuka looks like the one that can't deal with sadness very well, even though she has said before, softly but I still heard it, that she was always lonely so she wouldn't be sad about it, I know she would be.

"You would do that!? Yes let's make up a plan~!" With that my twin sister jumped up from the couch and gave me a long tight hug repeating thank you until I told her to get off or I wouldn't do it.

"Ah!? Sorry! Promise me you will though~! I want him! And I want Shizuka's misery to finally be visible!" When she said this she took on a demented look and a creepy smile.  
"Ah? Do you really have to make the girl cry? I think taking away what she loves is enough..."

"Nonsense! Messing with Shizu-chan has been fun and all but I really want to see her die... Or at least close to death. The beast is too much."

I tried to ignore her comments and how much it started to bother me. What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be bothered by what she's doing! I'm used to this, she made a girl in middle school switch schools, heck! She even switched countries she was so scared of Kanra. Kanra had threatened her to no end and messed with her head. I almost felt sorry for her, but then again, I didn't. I don't feel bad for people. They get what they deserve but for some reason my humans don't realize that. The only ones worthy of my pity are the ones under ten years old, and that's only if they were born into a very broken family. I have secretly, meaning not letting the cops know it was me, told the police of these parents' doings and the child ends up in an adoption center. Normally I only step in if their parents are abusive though. Other times I just talk to people online talking them out of dying in my own way.  
Ignoring her I walk to my room and slowly fall back on top of my bed. What am I going to do? I don't want Shizuka hurt or sad but I also want Kanra to always be happy. All these questions were running through my head as I fell asleep. Sadly all these thoughts seeped into my dreams and created a nightmare. It had been so long since I've had a nightmare but this one was worse than any I could remember.

P.O.V. Shizuo Heiwajima

Shizuka and I walked to school silently Monday. I could tell that she really didn't want to come at all just because of this Izaya dude. Kasuka had forced her to get up and out the door since she wasn't planning on coming at all. He may always have a straight face all the time but when he tells us to do something, we do it. Simple as that.

Suddenly when we walked into the gate Shizuka had a sharp intake of breath and she looked up to the top window of the school. I looked up to see what was the problem and seen a man that looked similar to the girl Shizuka always fights.

"Hey, who is that? Is that the guy named Izaya?" I was looking up at him when I said this. When I seen Shizuka nod slightly my gaze turned to a glare. As soon as that happened he smirked, I couldn't tell which one of us he was looking at specifically, but I didn't like it. It was pissing me off, I could see why Shizuka hates him so much. The man walked off down the hallway and I finally looked away and down to Shizuka. Something was different about her, instead of her being mad like she would be she looked more submissive. Scared maybe. Seeing this only angered me more. No one scares my sister by sexually harassing her.

Just like that, my hatred for Izaya Orihara started.

It was only two days later that I was angered by a whole team of soccer players. Shizuka was with me and that's how the whole thing started. They had been hitting on her and I could tell she didn't like it. Shizuka has always tried to hide her abnormal strength unlike me. She only throws light objects like desks at people, while I go all out and rip up street signs. Neither of us were proud of this. We hate violence. But as I fought with the crowd of cocky soccer players I couldn't care less. I ripped up the goalie net and threw it. Finally, when I noticed everyone was down I started panting. Shizuka had been on the side lines staying out of the way so she would still be considered innocent compared to me.

I heard clapping from the direction she headed off to wait by and when I looked over I saw the flea. Next to her. Actually, saying next to her was an understatement. He was holding her around her waist and had his head on her shoulder. His hands were clapping, his arms forming a circle around Shizuka's waist. I could see that she was struggling to get out of the grip by moving her hips from side to side. Trying to break his hold, but this only made the man smile wider.

"Well done!" Izaya seemed to be shouting this. He got even closer to Shizuka's neck and smiled. This time he had whispered something I couldn't hear, but this made Shizuka straighten up and stop moving her Hips.

"Izaya! Let go of Shizuka."

"Why~ she stopped struggling. That should mean she doesn't care, right?" With that he dipped his mouth to her neck and kissed her.

Seeing that made all my anger flare up again. I started to run straight for him and aimed to punch him in the face. He threw Shizuka on the ground and moved out of the way right when I should have connected my fist to his face.

Confused slightly I looked around to figure out where he went when I felt a weird sting on my chest. I looked down and noticed that my shirt had been cut open and so had been my chest. Izaya stood there with his knife out, smirking. After a few seconds he ran away.

"Get back here!" I went to run after him but Shizuka caught up and held onto my shirt.

"Stop, just leave it for now. I have to wrap that up." She pointed to my chest and started dragging me off, muttering something about Shinra.

P.O.V. Izaya Orihara.

I was just walking around the school about to leave school when I started to hear yelling and weird clashing noises. Interested I ran over only to see Shizuo fighting a bunch of people and Shizuka standing on the side lines watching silently. Without even thinking, I walked up behind her and slid my hands around her waist and leaned down onto her shoulder. Instantly she started to squirm around.

"What the hell? Who is this?!" She turned her head and seen me smiling at her. "Ah!? Get off of me flea!"

"Nah~ I'd rather enjoy the show with you in my arms." She started to move her hips up against me, I could tell that she was trying to break through, but it felt like something else. Before I could say anything, I noticed Shizuo had stopped fighting and was panting like a beast.

"Well done!" I smirked at him as he slowly took in the sight of what was going on.

"Izaya! Let go of Shizuka!" That reminded me of what I was going to say to her by the way! I leaned down even more and whispered to her.

"Keep moving like that and I'm going to have to take you home, you're really starting to make me have a reaction to this~" as soon as I said the last line she stopped.

_P.O.V. Shizuka Heiwajima _

_That flea! Who does he think he is!? Sneaking up on me like that and doing this!? _I started squirming around, not noticing that I did this in rhythm and not noticing what I was rubbing against at all. _I _can't stand him! Why does he have to mess with Shizuo too?! I should probably use my strength to break free, right? I can't stand him! Why does he have to mess with Shizuo too?! Should I use my strength to get his hold on me to break? While I was debating with myself, I wasn't paying attention to the conversation Izaya and Shizuo were having. Only when I heard Izaya's soft almost seductive voice whisper that did I stop moving around. Completely panicked I stayed still not wanting to arouse him further.

Without wanting to I could start to feel what he was talking about by him having a reaction to this. _He's not helping his cause by kissing my neck! ... Wait! Did he actually just kiss my neck!? That bastard! That flea! That-that- that tick! _Aggravated I didn't notice he had let go of me until I hit the ground. Hard. This caused me to look up and glare at him. All the hatred my heart could come up with was focused on him, and only him.

**In the reviews tell me if you want another character introduced or if you want to hear the story from a certain characters point of view more. The next chapter will have Kadota's point of view finally! I'm trying my hardest to keep them in character but then again… that's hard to do for this. ^^' yes… I will type emoticons for my speech! And you will like it :D **

**Izaya: sorry, she went crazy since she couldn't use the emoticons… such a weird human.**

**He had the emoticon of ' -.- ' ….. :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Rivalry of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I own any of the places mentetioned (if I did mention any places this chapter.) **

**Alright! This is the fourth chapter, I hope I am still making this interesting! I had to play in all the emotions everyone is having so that's this chapter **

**Izaya: Again with the emoticons? **

Chapter 4: rivalry of love

P.O.V. Kadota Kyohei

Shinra, Shizuo, Shizuka, and I were having our normal lunch on the rooftop when something odd happened. Izaya showed up. He plopped down next to Shizuka and stated that its time for her to study. What's worse is that she just said okay and didn't complain at all. That's not the Shizuka I know... Looking over at Shizuo I could tell he was pissed off about this. Hmm, he must not like Izaya either. The only one that was oblivious to this was Shinra. Of course, he was always super happy and could talk about love easily; this resulted in Shizuo yelling about love at him though. But gradually they stopped yelling about it since maybe they realized it was true love for Shinra.  
"Hey, Shizuka. Why haven't you beat his face in yet? Normally you're super pissed off at the mention of his name..."  
"Ah? ... Because I just want this over with Kyohei." I always found it cute when she called me by Kyohei. Most people acknowledge me by Kadota.  
"Ah? You're Kadota right?" This was from Izaya. He was looking over at me and then he smirked. "I'll call you Dota-chin."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Whatever you say Dota-chin!"  
This was hopeless. I looked over to Shizuka and was surprised to see her looking straight at Izaya with the most menacing glare I've ever seen her have. Izaya was completely oblivious to this, or maybe he was acting like he was. Either way, I thought it was kind of cute how violent she looked. Her brown hair was flowing down her back and made her seem so innocent.  
As if Izaya could read my mind he looked over to me, smiled slightly, and then picked up a strand of Shizuka's hair.  
"You can't scare me you know~ throwing desks isn't that hard. And your cute brown hair just makes you look like an angel." Shizuka stood up instantly right after that, she looked down at Izaya emotionless. Somehow her anger turned from menacing to an emotionless face, which is somehow worse and even scarier.  
"Don't touch me, 'Me' consists of anything on my body, including clothes. I find it childish that I have to clarify this to someone your age but apparently I do. You're my tutor. Nothing more, you shouldn't be kissing me and trying to make me like you by giving me compliments, I don't like you and I never will." After she said that I expected her to storm away and get all mad. Surprisingly all she did was slowly turn around and walk off calmly not looking back. She left school early that day and I'm not sure why seeing as how we still had classes and she wasn't that mad.  
"I've never seen her be so calm and mad at the same time. You really pushed her to the limit, flea." Shizuo was looking at the way Shizuka had left and his face showed how surprised he was, normally he would have hit Izaya with the nearest heavy object. Today was filled with weird moments.  
I didn't like seeing Shizuka so disturbed by one person, I have to admit that I do like her and that's probably why these little things are bothering me now. But still-  
"Hey~! Izaya! Where do you normally sit for lunch? Do you have anyone you hang out with?" Shinra interrupted my thoughts with these questions calling me back to the here and now.  
"Ah? Nah, I just sit down there with Kanra but she leaves a lot. So I don't hang with anyone for lunch." I studied him finding it very odd for him to be telling people this. He is the one that wants to observe things... not that I know what he would be observing though. He sounds like he is faking something... trying to reach a goal by this. What would he actually want? With Shinra's next question and his answer everything slid into place.  
Shizuka. His goal is Shizuka.

P.O.V. Izaya Orihara

I was watching Kadota observing how he reacted to Shizuka leaving and how he suddenly seemed lost in thought when Shinra had interrupted me. He asked what I do for lunch and I suddenly had an idea. Kanra wants Kadota, but I can tell just from this little time being with him that he is deeply in love with Shizuka. Thing is... he doesn't realize that part yet. Oh this will be fun~!  
"Ah? Nah, I just sit down there with Kanra but she leaves a lot. So I don't hang with anyone for lunch." I replied with this as casual as I could so I could hide my entertainment in what was to come out of this game. Glancing over to Kadota I seen that he caught on but no one else. Good, this is what I was hoping that would happen. Kadota's a smart one; I have to take note of that for future use...  
"I know! Izaya! You can sit with us! You're Shizuka's tutor anyways so you could finish that while hanging out and eating with us! You seem to know everyone here so you don't need an introduction to anyone. So what do you say?" Shinra was always so jumpy and excited and right now he was exactly that maybe even more than normal.  
"I would love to. It would be nice to help her out at a convenient time for her and you guys seem to calm her down somewhat." I smiled slyly and I could see Kadota's head pop up. He understood the meaning behind it again.  
Shizuo on the other hand was instantly angered. He was sitting on the ground but after he heard my answer he popped up from the floor and stood over Shinra grabbing his shirt and so that he could lift Shinra up to be face to face with him.  
"Why are you inviting that Flea over to sit with us?! It's obvious that Shizuka and I hate his guts! Are you delusional?!" Well, I have a new nickname, don't I? Fine with me, interesting. Shizuka always calls me an arrange of insect names.

P.O.V. Kadota Kyohei

"Oh come on! You guys can learn to deal with this kind of stuff~!"  
"Shinra, I suggest you shut up. You may be punched soon. It's Shizuo you are talking to and it's about him and Shizuka. Not a good outcome." I tried to warn Shinra before he pushed Shizuo to his limits.  
"Fine, fine~ Shizuo put me down. I will sedate you if you raise your fist. I have a shot in my pocket~!" I'm not sure why anyone would be happy about this, but then again... it was Shinra. He, for some reason, wasn't scared of making Shizuo even more pissed off with his weird experiments or tests. I think he should do the tests on himself personally because of how crazy he acts.  
Shizuo shoved Shinra down on the floor and stormed off. Not that Shizuo likes hurting his friends but come on. The man just threatened to mainly drug him.  
I'm friends with the strangest of people. I was the quietest of them, Shizuo being second because he is always trying to control his anger from Shinra's ongoing one-sided conversation about his experiments or celty. If he's quiet there is less chance for him to snap. Shizuka isn't that quiet because one: She's a girl and girls talk. A lot, especially when it comes to topics that they're mad about. But she is still quiet when she gets around other people. Not because she's shy, everyone that antagonizes her about being shy learns this the hard way, but because people annoy her. She says that a lot of people are just complete idiots, all reasoning escaping their mind, and I'm starting to believe her when it comes to some people.  
That's another thing that I like about her. She tries hard to be a really nice person and a lot of people think she's nice when she's not mad. Shizuo has the reputation for being violent and Shizuka doesn't seem to possess all the strength Shizuo has so citizens gladly talk to her. Downside, the ugly part of Ikebukuro thinks she's an easy target and 'talk' with her too. Those people are the most idiotic. Most people aren't what they seem to be and everyone's always learning and finding this out.  
One thing for sure in my mind was that Izaya was after Shizuka. I don't know for what reason or even why yet, but I will find it out and protect her.

P.O.V. Shizuka Heiwajima

I walked away calmly not wanting to make Izaya think that he had won and succeeding in getting under my skin. But of course the truth was that he did, I could tell that he knew he did and I didn't care after I was out of his sight.  
I left school grounds not even bothering to tell a teacher or stop at the office. I just walked out; I turned down the corner towards a hair salon and barged in. They were surprised by the suddenness but I wasn't in the mood to apologize. I walked up to the front desk and checked to see when they were available. The girl I asked had gladly said they could fit me in right now and took me back to sit at one of the stations.  
The new girl looked at me and started running her hand through my hair. "What do you want done with your hair today?"  
"I want it dyed, and cut short, really short." In a fit of rage I didn't even bother to think of what it would look like. I just didn't want that louse to comment on my hair.  
"Ah? But your hair is so natural, why don't you keep it long still at least? It's so beautiful!"  
"Please just dye it and cut it. I don't care if it's cute. That's why I am cutting it."  
The girl looked at me displeased but went and got all the stuff to dye my hair. She bleached it first then put in a really light blonde color to make it look better. After she washed my hair for the second time she got out the scissors and the comb and started working on my bangs chopping them short right below my eyes. She moved on to the side and I was too tired to pay attention so I closed my eyes starting to relax finally.  
When she was all done she tapped my shoulder and I opened my eyes to look in the mirror. My hair was still long. Only the top layer had been chopped up and the bottom layer remained waist length. The top layer had been cut in different lengths and flipped out randomly in places so it was more noticeable. I actually liked it even though she didn't listen to my request.  
"What? Why didn't you chop it all off?"  
"You looked mad and people do stupid things when they are mad so I left it. You'll thank me later."  
"...Thank you." I looked back at the girl and smiled. I am actually glad she didn't cut it all off. Kasuka wouldn't have liked that and neither would have Shizuo. I guess I had picked blonde because Shizu-kuns hair is blonde.  
"No problem." We walked to the front desk and when I looked at the clock I could tell school was already over. I paid for the expenses of the hair styling cost then walked out.  
I couldn't remember why Shizuo actually dyed his hair. I know it was from some advice he had gotten from his friend Tom at the time, but I don't remember the real reason. It had shocked Kasuka and I when he walked in the house that day. Kasuka's shock was just a simple once over look, a shake of the head, then a nod. My reaction was more... loud... I guess you could say that much.  
I had been too lost in my thoughts to really notice anything at all. Not where I was going, not to all the people that stared at my hair, not to the mothers that slightly pulled their children further away from me, and lastly not of the menacing look I was giving off.

P.O.V. Shizuo Heiwajima

Kadota and I were walking home from school, neither of us really talking. I could tell where Kadota's mind was at, that place was definitely not here. What was he thinking about? That I had no clue.  
"Hey... Shizuo... Has Shizuka texted you saying where she went? I haven't seen her at all and she left school early." So that's what Kadota was wondering.  
"Nope. She doesn't like to text because if her phone goes off constantly she gets mad and annoyed. That's how she is always getting a new phone anyways."

P.O.V. Kadota Kyohei

Kadota sighed at that remark but smiled slightly at it. Shizuka really needs to learn to calm down; she's snappier than her twin. But then again less strong than him, which is a good thing.  
I was still wary about Izaya and I could tell Shizuo really wants to beat his face in even more than ever.  
I glanced up to look at Shizuo and that's when I saw the girl that looked like Shizuka. I can't be right?! Is that really her?  
When she spotted us she jogged over and waved slightly.  
"Sorry. I left school early."  
Shizuo looked down after hearing his twins voice and his eyes widened. "S-Shizuka? Why is your hair blonde?! You look like me even more so now!"  
Shizuka looked at her brother with an apologetic smile. "Ah? Gomenasai, I just didn't want to keep my hair like that after someone like a leech commented on it. It needed changed right?" She picked up a strand of hair and looked at it closely.  
"You look even hotter now." Without realizing it the words slipped out of my mouth and my face instantly turned red. Bright red with embarrassment and blushing at what I just said.  
Shizuka and Shizuo turned their eyes toward me, both of their eyes were wide. Shizuka's face was red from blushing madly. Seeing her face didn't help my cause because it made her look even cuter, if that was possible. "uh...ahh... I got to ...go."  
With that last statement I said I turned round fast and rounded the corner. I didn't want to face her after that. What made me say that?! How come the moment that I'm not quiet I say something like that?!

P.O.V. Shizuka Heiwajima

I could tell my face was bright red. I had butterflies madly shooting throughout my stomach. My heart was pounding. He actually said that, he likes me back, right?!  
I heard his statement that he was leaving and snapped out of my girly moment of happiness.  
"Shizuo go home without me!" I left without hearing his answer and chased after Kyohei.  
Finally finding him about to turn down another corner I grabbed his arm and propelled him to the nearest alley instead.  
For a while I just gazed at Kyohei's blushing face then slowly I took his face into my hands and whispered, "Kyohei-kun, I think... I think I love you."

**So it is really hard to not hurry this story along because I thought of a great idea to input in~! Hopefully I can set everything up so that it leads to it soon. **

**Also~ Do you guys have any ideas or anything you might want to read about? Kanra's reaction? Izaya's? **

**Next chapter: Will they kiss or will someone interrupt them~? Stay tuned! ((hehe I sound like an announcer :3 ))**


	5. Chapter 5:We Want You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or any of these characters.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Tell me if I'm doing good with Izaya as a character, I don't want him to be a lot OOC but a little bit is fine for me. :) **

Chapter five.

P.O.V. Author/ Overview

Kadota gazed at Shizuka for a few seconds then decided that it was his turn to take over. He also put his hands on her face and pulled her face in close to his.

"I know I love you." When he finished the sentence he pulled Shizuka in the whole way and kissed her. The kiss lasted more than a few seconds; they only pulled away when they ran out of breath. They both blushed madly, for Kadota that was his first kiss. For Shizuka that was the first kiss she actually wanted.

Kadota looked Shizuka in her eyes tenderly and smiled.

"Shizuka would you go-" His sentence was cut off but the sound of clapping near bye and an all too familiar laugh reverberating through the alley.

P.O.V. Izaya Orihara

He had been passing by the alley with Kanra when she suddenly tugged on my sleeve and forced me to witness the scene between Shizuka and Kadota. When I looked down at Kanra her back was rigid with anger and her face was menacing. I pushed her from the view of the alley and put my finger to my lips telling her to keep quiet. As soon as they parted from each other I was thinking they had noticed us, but no, they didn't. They were too caught up in the moment. I had to keep them from getting too far with each other and while I thought of something interesting to break them apart Dota-chin started talking.

"Shizuka, would you go-" I couldn't think of anything and seeing as how flushed both their faces were was actually quite amusing. Before I wanted to I started laughing and clapping. Casually I strolled over to them and smirked.

"Well that was an interesting thing to witness! Shizuka! What happened to your hair? You realize by turning it blonde that it actually makes you more badass and hot. That's the type of girl I absolutely want." Without wanting to my voice had a threatful and menacing joking tone. The truth was that I did want her and her new look made it harder to contain myself. Her big yellow eyes contributed nicely with the blonde and the haircut shaped her face better.

"Izaya!" I looked up to see Shizuka moving away from Kadota, she started walking towards me with her fists clenched.

"Ah~! Shizu-san! You acknowledge me~! For a second there I thought you were too indulged with Dota-chin~!" Shizuka started to blush again but that didn't stop her from trying to throw a punch at me. I simply dodged it with no hassle at all and smirked. "I'm sorry, was I ruining something?"

"Just go away, I don't want to see you more than I have to. School I have to take but outside of school I don't have to!" Shizuka seemed really annoyed by my interruptance... I should probably annoy her more~! That way she will storm off or chase me... then Dota-chin would be alone and~ that's Kanra's que~!

After deciding that for a split second I flipped out the switchblade that had cut Shizu-chan not so long ago and pointed it at Shizuka. She seemed startled for a second but then her eyes narrowed and something seemed different about her. It was just like the day she had walked home after I found her asleep on the rooftop.

"I-zay-a! Go away. I'm tired of seeing your pesky little face. I want to punch it in until you're bleeding and lying on the ground, close to death. I seriously cannot hold this back anymore." Hold what in?

"OooOooh~! Shizu-san~ I knew you felt that way~ it sounds like foreplay when you say it~!" Shizuka had been holding her phone in her hand but when I said the last sentence it suddenly snapped in half. She threw it on the ground and stomped on it, rubbing it into the gravel. It reminded me of a beast getting ready to charge. I noticed how she never looked away from my face as she did this. "You're like your brother..."

"I told you to go away!" In an instant she tore a gutter off the house Kyohei had been leaning against and threw it at me. Startled I slightly moved out of the way but it still slammed into my shoulder. Stumbling back, all I could think was how did she hide this strength?! She's actually as bad as Shizu-chan?!

Noticing her victory in actually hitting me she smiled wickedly, something that was so out of place on her face but looked so good! I would love to see that expression when she was even closer to me, but I wasn't going to let anyone overpower me. I had already stopped stumbling and was striding closer to her, only stopping a few feet away. She didn't have anything in her hands now so I was at an advantage in one way. I put my knife closer to her neck and smirked.

"Don't do that again, angel." I had expected Shizuka to strike or do something stupid but Dota-chin was the one to grab my wrist and force the knife away from his crush's neck. Well that's no fun~!

"Back off." Was all Dota-chin had time to say before Shizuka pushed him away startling him.

"Let me handle this flea. You can go home Kyohei." She stopped glaring at me for a second and took the time to look back at him and smile sweetly, all the coldness draining from her eyes and her smile pure towards him. This ticked me off to no end.

The man whom I despised now blushed and walked down the alley disappearing behind a corner to continue on to his house.

I used that moment of distraction to take Shizuka by surprise and stand behind her putting the knife right back to her neck. I didn't care where Kanra had left to. I felt Shizuka tense up almost instantly after my switchblade made contact with her neck, not cutting her, just on her skin. Slowly I lowered down to her ear and whispered. "I didn't enjoy seeing my favorite toy being with someone else. Wouldn't it be great if we could both win? But alas in the game of chess only one can win, and the other... is put to death"

Shizuka kept silent for a moment then replied very pissed off about the knife threatening to slice into her at any given moment. "I don't care what you see or don't see-"

She was about to continue on with her sentence but I decided I wanted to interrupt her. I grinned at the first part of the sentence; she just set herself up for this. Using my free hand I moved my hand to the top of her shirt. "Really? Would you like to over think your words? You don't care if I happen to see this?" Before she could reply I moved the knife from her neck and slashed open her shirt, exposing her bra.

Shizuka paused for a moment processing what just happened, after a slight second she squealed sort of and covered her chest. Her squeal was mixed with anger and surprise, maybe a hint of excitement if I was lucky. I hugged her from behind and laid my chin on her shoulder looking down at what her arms were covering.

"C'mon that's no fun when I can't even see my reward." My eyes rolled up to Shizuka and I smirked, she hadn't realized she no longer had a knife at her throat.

"Reward?! What are you talking about?! You just cut my shirt open! You bastard!" Shizuka started to try and shake my head off her shoulder but to stop her I pulled back on a handful of her hair. In a low menacing voice I whispered near her ear, threatening her and her little boy toy.

"Look, I don't like losing games, I will win this one. No matter the cost. You will be mine; if you even try to escape me I will find you and make you stay with me."

Shizuka seemed genuinely scared or hollowed out by those words. Her eyes were wide and she never replied to that. All I could hope was that she would listen so I don't have to go to the extremes to keep her near me. I don't care if she hated me, as long as I can see her every day or close to that, I'm good.

P.O.V. Author/ Overview

She was pissed; her first moment with Kyohei and Izaya ruined it with his presence. Now she was being forced to stay still and standing in an alley half indecently dressed. The slash mark from her clothes had made almost all of her bra visible in the front. The material had pushed all the way to the sides since she had to squeeze her chest into the shirts. She was scared, not for her, but for what Izaya meant by 'no matter the cost' and that the other one faces 'death.' She was scared for Kyohei, the man she had just confessed to, the man who she wanted to be with. She didn't want Izaya; she didn't even have any feeling of liking towards him so how could she learn to love him? Kyohei on the other hand is someone she undoubtedly loves; she just didn't want to say it so suddenly.

Her love was going to be taken from her with Izaya around, and seeing from what he's doing now, it seems as if he was going to take advantage of her soon.

After she got finished analyzing what was going on she dropped her head in defeat. There wasn't anything near her grasp that she could use to defend herself against Izaya.

When Izaya felt her slump in defeat he suddenly got mad. She wasn't supposed to give up so easily. She's supposed to be thrashing around being stupid and using up all of her energy. He hated the way she was so unpredictable, but that's what drew him in even more. In a moment of frustration he grabbed ahold of the girl and slammed her into the nearest wall, only to stand right in front of her, blocking her from any chance of escape. He wanted her, here and now; this was the perfect time to do it too.

P.O.V. Shizuka Heiwajima.

I dropped my head, feeling defeated and hopelessly confused about what to do. I could tell that Izaya didn't want me to give up like this, but what choice did I have?

There was a swift movement and the next thing I knew I was up against the building that Kyohei had previously been on. Izaya was looking down at me in the eyes; there was an evil glare in them that sent shivers down my spine.

I wasn't comfortable at all, the wall was uneven and he was using unnecessary force to keep me against it. The sun was at its lowest level and was about to disappear behind the tall buildings beyond here. It was getting dark, I was in an alley being pushed up against a wall, my tits were exposed, and no one really roams this area of Ikebukuro. It was a perfect place for murder or someone to take advantage of another.

**Kyahhhhhh~! 3 3 3 **

**Okay! I loved writing this chapter because of what I made Izaya do~! The way I'm ending this chapter is leaving you in suspense isn't it? **

**What will happen? ;) find out for the next one~!**

**Shizuka: Don't let the flea take advantage of me!**

**Izaya: *laughs* she's making you seem so vulnerable Shizu-san! *Takes his finger and traces the outline of Shizuka's jaw and smirks* I can make you seem so utterly hopeless that you obey me~!**

***Shizuka punches Izaya in the face actually getting him this time by surprise.***

**Shizuka: It's a story, doesn't mean I'm actually like that! Stupid flea!**


	6. Chapter 6: Desire or Love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters. **

**Okay, so here's the next chapter, yes I know it's somewhat short compared to my other ones but I kept trying to think of what I could put into this chapter that has to do with the name of this chapter. Gomenasai, I ran out of ideas just for this chapter. V.V**

Chapter 6: Desire or Love

P.O.V. Izaya Orihara

I had Shizuka trapped; my knife was pushing up by her throat threatening to slice into her at any little pressure that is added next. She was staring up into my eyes, terrified. I could hear her ragged breath as she tried to stay calm, she didn't want to push me any further into hurting her.

_I'm a terrible person for this; most people would have let it alone as they noticed their love has someone else and no thought of liking them. But I was different, I get what I want and she wasn't going to make that statement false._

Thinking this I started to push the knife further and she let out a whimper, when I looked down I seen some blood trickle down from where the knife was positioned. Shizuka had a pained expression on her face; she was still in a daze and couldn't tell what to do anymore.

I took advantage of that moment and seized her chin in my free hand, forcing her to look at me. I smiled wryly and bent down to kiss her. She tried to move her head as much as she could but I had a strong hold and just tugged her back and locked her lips with mine.

She tried as hard as she could to move her head back, but she came in contact with the building wall with one centimeter of moving back. I wouldn't allow her to move her head away and her legs were blocked from moving by my own.

Suddenly, something wet that had fallen on my cheek that shocked me back into my senses and away from lust and the desire I felt right then.  
Shizuka was crying.

I let go of her chin and moved the knife away from her throat, dropping my hands to my sides. She dropped her head down and I took advantage of that moment to collect my thoughts.

_What could I say to her so that it's a reasonable explanation of why I did this? One that she would think that it was just for torturing her or manipulating her, and that it wasn't me going out of control with want._

I quickly came up with an explanation while she held her neck and cried.

"Hey, look up at me." Shizuka obeyed after a slight hesitation. She turned her head up and focused her golden, teary-eyed, orbs on me. Seeing the sight sent a pang through me,_ I want to comfort her, she shouldn't cry. It doesn't suit her. _I had to ignore this feeling I was having if I wanted to trick her though.

"That's what you get if you try to overpower me again. See what happens? I have the power to ridicule you until you're crying and giving up. I suggest you listen to me next time and you don't succeed in hitting me, or it will be worse."

"Ah?! Y-You... that was all to teach me a lesson? You sick bastard! I have blood everywhere and my shirt is ripped up and exposing me!" Shizuka took me by surprise; most people would have left me alone, not wanting it to happen again. But Shizuka apparently didn't care, I learned this after her foot landed on my stomach, forcing me to fly back and land on my back.

I groaned and went to sit up. Before I could get all the way up, Shizuka came over and used her foot to smash my head back onto the ground.

"Worthless flea, I can't believe you. Kyohei is better than you by far, so the game you plan on winning will never fully be won. You are just a sad excuse of someone in 'love'. I don't care if you want me, no matter what it's for. You won't have me. Ever."

After she said that, she ground my face harder into the ground then let off. Her 'goodbye' was a kick in the balls and she walked off.

I was left in the darkness for an hour, smiling stupidly, loving the new game I had gotten into and the chase I had to compete in. Also, it hurt to get up at that moment so I had to wait.

P.O.V. Kadota Kyohei

I didn't want to leave Shizuka, but something in her eyes showed me that she wanted me to go. I wouldn't have gone if I hadn't seen Kanra peeking out from the side of the building. I knew her feelings for me, but I didn't like her at all. She hurt Shizuka and infuriated her, disturbing her peaceful moods more than I could count.  
I don't even want to hang out with her; I don't want Shizuka to see. When I turned the corner of the building I started in a dead sprint, running just in case Kanra might try to search for me.

_I hope Shizuka is away from him now. _

It was past dark now; I had been lounging in my house, when there was a knock on my door. I got up slowly and started to hear the impatient pounding on the door. When I opened it I found Shizuo on the other side, looking very pissed off. Right behind him was Kasuka, their little brother. He looked emotionless like usual, all he did was look up at me with blank but somehow accusing eyes.

"Where is she?! She hasn't come home yet! You better not be doing things with her Kadota!" Of course this came from Shizuo who was already pushing me aside and looking around for his sister. Kasuka just followed him, calmly looking around.

"What do you mean? She didn't come home with me, she started a fight with Izaya and told me to leave. She should be home." I looked over at Shizuo who was striding towards me. Next thing I knew, his fist had ahold of my shirt.

"Don't give me that bull-"

"Brother. Let go of him, he's telling the truth, Shizuka isn't here." Shizuo instantly let go of my shirt and looked over at his brother. Shizuo nodded slightly and they were both out of the door as suddenly as they had come in.

Shizuo had already started storming down another alley but Kasuka turned to me in the doorway.

Kasuka started speaking calm but threatening, his face still emotionless. "Don't hurt our family, more importantly Shizuka. They are both really important to me, I don't want them gone, and if you're the one that caused this-" Kasuka was cut off by Shizuo yelling his name. He turned around and headed off, not wanting to anger his brother. "Talk to you later, Kyohei."

I stood in the doorway for a few minutes.

_Shizuka wasn't home yet, she had been fighting with Izaya, and Izaya seemed really ticked off. She may have been injured by him! _

I ran to my cell phone and dialed her number, she answered in three rings not sounding hurt at all, pissed off yea, hurt no.  
"Hello? Kyohei-kun?"  
"Yea, you realize your brothers are out looking for you, right?"  
"Ah? Is that why they're not home? I just got back a few minutes ago. I had a few errands to run."  
"Yes, Shizuo is very mad, he thought you were with me and went to my house to check."  
Shizuka busted up laughing on the other end then abruptly stopped.  
"Ow... Hey Kyohei-kun, I have to go, see you at school tomorrow~!" She hung up after that.  
Wait. _What did she say ow about?!_

P.O.V. Shizuka Heiwajima

I was staring in the bathroom mirror. Looking at the bandage over my neck, all I could think about was Izaya. It was like the knife had poison that seeped through me, and that poison was him.

_I love Kadota, but what was I feeling back there? I could have fought him off, but I liked it. Until the end when I reminded myself of Kyohei. That's when I did the worst thing ever, I cried in front of the man who gets his power from other peoples weaknesses. _

_What do I do? I want Izaya but just because of what he was doing. That's not right, I'm going to make my love for Kyohei win out over that stupid desire. _

_~ three weeks later~_

_These weeks have been pretty calm, everyone had gotten used to Izaya being with us for lunch, and when I say used to I mean everyone ignores him other than Shinra._

_Kyohei and I are dating, I'm not sure if Izaya knows it, but it's pretty obvious. Also, I talked to my teacher and got to switch out Izaya and make Kyohei my tutor. My grades have definitely improved since then. _

I had been daydreaming and thinking about this all lunch period today and everyone had finally gave up on trying to hold a conversation with me. I hadn't talked to Izaya since he cut my throat so it was normal that I didn't reply to what he said. I never told anyone what actually happened, just said that I forget how it got there. My thoughts were once again interrupted by Kyohei putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to him. When I looked up I noticed everyone had left except for us.  
"Where'd everyone go?"  
"The bell rang, I stayed up here so that you weren't alone. I guess that's a good thing since you didn't realize the bell rang."  
"Sorry for making you wait, I was just thinking about random things, unimportant ones."  
"It's okay, I wanted to give you something anyways and I couldn't exactly give it to you with everyone around." When he said everyone I could tell he only meant Izaya, everyone else was fine with our relationship.  
"What is it?"

Kyohei held out a stuffed animal and handed it to me, it was a little blonde-ish yellow kitten with white paws and a red bow around its neck. I stared at it in awe and letting myself even say, "Awwwwwwee~!", in the process.  
"It's so cute! How did you know I love kittens?"  
"Well the other day when we were walking around I noticed that you would look at the cats that we passed. You always smiled when you seen one, so I seen this and thought of you." Kadota looked away blushing, probably embarrassed since he was never like that. I threw my arms around him and squeezed him into a tight hug.

"It's so cute~! Thank you, Kyohei-kun!" After that I did something I normally don't do, it's very rare for me. I giggled, way too much if you ask me, my cheeks were red with blush and my cheeks hurt from smiling. We stayed like that for a while, just talking and laughing, not caring who heard us.

**This is so hard! I just thought of the best ending ever where Shizuka is epic but also cruel. Not sure if I want to go through with it though. **

**Answer this: Do you like the Izaya/ Shizuka fight scenes and dramatic-ness like last chapter more, or do you like the Kyohei/ Shizuka moments?**

**I'm not very good at those moments for Kadota and I sort of made him OC but I imagine that he would be a great boyfriend like that. **

**So! Next chapter! Will it be Izaya getting mad again? Kanra getting her revenge? Just Kyohei and Shizuka moments? Find out by reading on~!**


	7. Chapter 7: The War Starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Durarara! **

**Sorry for the long time it took me to update, yes 6 days is long for me… or I think it is because I didn't work on it until today so it's a rushed chapter. Pease review after you are done reading though~!**

Chapter seven: The war starts.

P.O.V: Kanra Orihara

I had seen all of it, their lovey dovey moment and how happy they looked together, them not having a care in the world.

"Well that is going to change soon, isn't it Shizu-chan?" I murmured, smirking.

I raced up to the rooftop of the school and busted out onto the patio they were hanging out on. Without even saying anything I let one of my knives fly past Shizuka and cut her right in the arm. That shocked her, no doubt about that. She stood up suddenly, clutching her arm and looking around wildly, Kadota was asking what had happened and was staring at her arm. Shizuka's eyes finally spotted me and she snarled.

"You! You threw that knife at me didn't you?!" Her eyes were flaring with rage.

"Well I can't deny the truth now can I?" I smirked, just to piss her off even more. Soon enough the blonde had had enough.

"KAAAANNNRAAAAA!" She looked more menacing with the blonde hair, I could tell you that much.

"Shizuka! Calm down, you're on the rooftop still!" This came from my beloved Kadota-kun~.

"I don't care that flea is dead!" As she said that she grabbed a bar off the fence and ripped it from its strong hold in the building.

Wait...She ripped up a metal pole?! That's how strong she is?! And she is flinging it?!

I easily moved out of the way despite my mental moment of panic. I was prepared now for anything that was thrown at me, literally. Taking my chances I walked towards them smiling at Kadota but keeping my eyes on Shizuka.

"Now I hope I wasn't ruining anything~ ...Well actually I know I ruined something, on purpose." I smiled wider trying to make Shizzy even madder than before.

"Kanra! Go away! What's your deal anyways? Shouldn't you be in class?!"  
"I should ask you the same thing Shi-zu-ka!" I sounded out her name and moved my finger up and down with every syllable.

"Guys... now is not the time to fight, you're on a building's rooftop... You might fall off now that there is a hole in the fence." Both Shizuka and I ignored Kadota's comment and we continued looking at each other, glaring.

"Hear that Shizzy? He cares for my safety too~ isn't it terrible that your boy toy is nice to your enemy?" As I said this I could see her teeth were barred like an animal.

"You shut up, flea!"

"Would you like to know some things about your so called best friend, your boy toy that would never betray you? He always willingly talks to me~, in fact he sometimes complains to me about you and your actions."

"I said shut up!" Shizuka screamed this; I wouldn't be surprised if you could hear it from two blocks away.

"N-no! She's-" I cut Kadota off before he could say anything else. How I cut him off? I ran up and kissed him, straight on the lips. Enraging his girlfriend entirely.

"That's it with the chit-chat! You're dead!" I pushed Kadota away after our two second kiss and started running, running to the door to the stairs, sliding down the stairs railing. All the while, Shizuka was following close behind me, ready to punch my face in at any given moment.

Once we got out onto the first floor I busted through the doors that lead outside, Shizuka following still but not as close as before. I giggled and called out to her.

"Oh~ Shizu-chan~! Having fun chasing me down~? You're not as fast as me so give up!"

"Never flea! You deserve this!" I looked back to see what she meant and seen a bench flying straight to my head. My eyes widened and I tried to move out of the way but it flew straight at me, knocking me to the ground unconscious.

P.O.V. Shizuka Heiwajima.

I did it! I did it! I finally brought the flea down!

I was overjoyed when I seen the stupid parasite fall to the ground after the bench hit her full force. But as I walked closer I noticed she wouldn't open her eyes and she wasn't making an effort to pull out one of her many knives.

Was she unconscious? ...dead? I really don't want to be accounted for murder even though I keep saying I would kill her.

I kneeled down by her and checked her pulse, thankfully she had a pulse and I wasn't going to jail soon.

After debating in my head for quite some time I decided to pick her up and take her to the nurse's office before she woke up. I picked up the unconscious girl and started walking to the school quietly in case my footsteps would wake her up. After I entered the school no one was roaming around so I had no witnesses that I was doing this pest a kindness.

I entered the school nurse's office and looked around. She wasn't in the room thankfully. I set Kanra down on top of one of the many beds they had laid out and walked over getting a washcloth wet. Lastly, I put the washcloth on her forehead and walked out feeling way too nice.

After that I didn't even bother getting my stuff that was left on the roof, nor did I go up to meet Kadota again. I just walked out the school building again, blowing off school for that day. I was to mad to care at that point.

P.O.V Kyohei Kadota

((I don't know how I should write to the order of his name, it sound weird for both))

My eyes widened as I seen the delusional black haired girl come straight for me.

What is she trying to do?

My question was quickly answered as I felt her lips press against mine; they were soft and gentle, unlike how I thought they would be. Shizuka's kisses were still inexperienced but Kanra's... they knew what they were doing. A blush crossed my face without my go ahead and I was glad to see that Shizuka paid no attention to that. She was too focused on hurting Kanra to notice it.

Before I knew it, Shizuka had chased Kanra off of the roof and I just stood there. Shocked, startled, confused.

T-there's no way! I can't just like Kanra because of a kiss. I love Shizuka because of her personality... but my teenage boy instincts were kicking in and suddenly...

I wanted Kanra.

I picked up all of Shizuka's books reluctantly and her stuffed animal I had gotten her and went to walk to class. However there was another disturbance.  
Izaya walked out behind the wall that was to going downstairs. He was smirking and nonchalantly gave me a thumbs up.

"Looks like someone just scored with two girls at once. How nice was that? You have the complete and unchanging love from the beautiful Shizuka Heiwajima and my very own twin Kanra Orihara." He winked after that and held a finger up to his lips. "Shhh don't comment just yet."

I ignored what I was told and instantly went defensive. "I don't care if I have two girls that like me! I love Shizuka, that kiss was forced!"

"Ah~! But I saw it! And your reaction! You loved that kiss and you could have pulled back at any second, but the kiss only stopped when you pulled away. Interesting."

"Just because I 'liked' it doesn't mean that I would break up with Shizuka for her. Shizuka has a strong heart, while Kanra skips from boy to boy. Shizuka's love is true."

"Ah! And if her love is true, why does she deserve someone who will let another girl kiss him without resisting? Answer me that." Izaya smirked. I could tell he was trying to change something in me, whether that be my feelings for Kanra or how guilty I felt, I didn't know.

"She... she doesn't deserve someone like that, but I am too stubborn to let her go." I clarified this with certainty and looked at him with a determined facial expression. Nothing was going to tear me and Shizuka apart. Nothing.

"I like the way you think Dota-chin. But I am just like you; I won't give up the thing I want most. I'm pretty sure you know what I want most, but if you don't let me clarify what it is. It's your girlfriend. The beloved Shizuka! The fully developed and adult like in physical form buxom blonde~!" Izaya's grin widened at this and he started to laugh.

"You just want her because of how she looks?!"

"On the contrary, that's only a fraction of why I want her. She's unpredictably interesting! She is actually very smart when she wants to be, and she is so determined and defensive about her friends. I want to see her be protective over me some day, just so I can tell her that it's alright and how I can take care of myself, and how she needs to be more careful herself."

"Shizuka's mine." I ignored his long comment on why he was planning to steal her away and decided to claim my rights.

"Shizuka does not like to be claimed. You realize that right? I guess I know more about her than you. That's a shame... well to you at least." Izaya started laughing again, the look in his eyes showed that he knew he was going to win at this rate.

"You won't have her. Not while I am alive."

"Ah~! You figured out my plans already~? You're right; you won't be alive when I have Shizuka to myself. You will be sleeping peacefully six feet under. Well... I'm not sure if you can even consider that sleep, so I will just say that you will be six feet below. Dead to the world, and gone in her thoughts, I will have erased her memories of you with my own."

"You're not killing me off! Find someone else to torture!"

"Oh I will, after you are gone of course. Well I will be seeing you around, Dota-chin." With that he walked down stairs and disappeared, leaving me with the comeback I was going to shout stuck in my throat.

I sighed and continued down the stairs carrying all of Shizuka's stuff, along with my own. I waited until after class and gave the stuff to Shizuo, who was walking out of his classroom ready to go home.

"Here, Shizuka chased Kanra off and left school early. She forgot her stuff."

"Do I look like someone that wants to carry a cat plushy around?"

"Ah? Sorry, just hide it in her bag." I gave him the stuff anyways and walked away, hoping he didn't just decide to put her stuff down and walk away.

**Alright, yes I know, like I said before, it was a rushed chapter. **

**But!**

**I have the best beginning idea for this~ Here comes the best twist soon~! *star eyes like Erika when she is thinking of Yaoi* **

**Please review~! **

**Izaya: yes, review so she doesn't go crazy about trying too think of what you guys want.**

**Shizuo: That's why the update took a while; she couldn't tell what character to make interrupt the stupid little love influenced couple.**

**Shizuka and Kadota: HEY!**

**Anyways~! While they fight I am just going to close up this chapter…. ^.^ :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Is This City Changing us?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or any of the characters**

Chapter 8: Is this City Changing us?

P.O.V. Author/ Overview

(Let me type these paragraphs as a short summary of the year that passed)

_**1 year later**_

((The school days had gone on like normal, well the new normal. Every time Kadota and Shizuka had moments together they would be sweet, but also ruined by either Kanra or Izaya. Shinra acted oblivious to all the hate that had circled throughout the lunch group, Shizuo was always fighting with Izaya over every little thing that he says Shizuka and Kadota started to skip lunch every other week to go somewhere more private. These places were always different so Izaya or Kanra couldn't guess where they were.

Izaya's most favorite thing to say to Shizuka now seems to be, "I'll be damned if I see you with some other man!"

Everyone seemed to have accepted that this new outcome and decided to ignore it until recently. Kanra seems to be winning Kadota over, just because of his teen 'instincts' and Kanra's actions. Shizuka is becoming aware of Kadota's blushing and liking towards Kanra.

So far, Izaya's plan is working and to his advantage.))

P.O.V. Shizuka Heiwajima

We all were sitting down at our little spot on the roof for lunch. It was turning out to be a normal day again, but recently I haven't really trusted Kyohei. I had seen him wandering around with the little boyfriend stealing flea more times than I could count, and it was more recent every passing month. I was wandering away in my head with all my thoughts clouding my ability to hear, I was facing away from everyone, looking out past the roof, at the top of the trees. That is, until I heard Shinra's voice, any other time I would have ignored it, but something was off in his voice. His voice had a serious tone in it.

I turned around to face him, wondering what could possibly have him away from his always happy mood. I was startled to see his face equally serious with a twinge of sorrow and regret.

"Shinra...?" This came from everyone at the same time; they must have noticed it too.

"Don't interrupt me just yet guys. I have something I noticed from all of you." Shinra took the time to look at all of us individually, his eyes resting on me the longest. I tensed up just at that little notion from him.

_So this is mostly about me?  
_  
Shinra sighed and pushed up his glasses, telling us that he meant business. Our group had fallen silent from its usual bickering.

"Like I just said, I've noticed something, over the course of our high school year. We have all changed. I'm not talking about our physical looks, which that would be Shizuka that changed the most from middle school." My face blushed a deep red from embarrassment and everyone turned to look at me, Izaya smiling. But Shinra continued on, making the attention go back to him thankfully.

"Our attitudes and actions have changed. I'll start with Izaya." Shinra turned to face Izaya completely, "You used to be a star student in elementary school, isn't that correct?" Izaya nodded, clearly looking amused by this. "That school was full of innocence, unlike ours. You changed because you noticed this city was cruel, that you wouldn't make it just by being a star student. I can tell by this much, you became interested in humans and observing them, yet you haven't fully evolved into a stalker. I can tell people will hate you, you will be hated later on."

Izaya looked as if he was going to comment, but Shinra ignored him and turned to Kadota. "You, Kadota, you wouldn't be the type to not trust so many things, if it were a quieter city, you wouldn't have a problem with some people, you would trust them more. Maybe you could even have been someone that girls aren't afraid to approach. Shizuka is weird so she doesn't count." Shinra stole a quick glance at me and I realized he hadn't said Kanra for my sake.

_So he did notice it and everything that has been happening.  
_  
Before anyone could say anything, Shinra turned to face Shizuo and I. "You two, most importantly, probably wouldn't have had to embrace your true strength. Yea you may still have anger issues, but it wouldn't be snapping every day from these cruel people in the city. I wouldn't have to be patching up people here and there because of your outbursts. Shizuka was better at hiding it until the dick, Izaya came around. Shizuka would be a peaceful person, hardly ever fighting that much."

At this, everyone was staring at Shinra like he was crazy, but still not saying anything.

"All I am saying is this city of Ikebukuro has changed us. If it were some little town, none of us would be this way, maybe the exception of me, since I'm like this because of my father."

Everyone was speechless. The always goofy and silly doctor had said something important, and it was very intelligent observations that didn't have to do with science. I don't think it had to do with evolution either.

The bell rang, breaking the silence. Everyone stood up; the only one unfazed by Shinra's epidemic was Izaya. Who simply replied to the man with "I'm not a dick." Then he walked off, still smiling.

"Sorry guys, but I had to say it. It was bugging me."

We all murmured things like 'it's okay' and 'alright'. Shizuo patted Shinra on the back and left, Kadota had left without saying anything and now it was just Shinra and I.

"You want to do something about it now Shizuka?"

"I'm not sure, but you really enlightened me with this."

"Just come to my house to tell Celty and I goodbye before you act on it."

"Alright, I might. I'm still undecided like I said though."

"It's fine."

With that the doctor left. He only was concerned for me because I had gone to his house, asking for pills that would relieve stress. Thinking about it over and over was the hard part. What was I going to do? And how would I do it? Would I inform anyone? Or would that just make them want to stop me? Would that make them mourn for losing me?

Suddenly, all the care in the world just slipped from me. I knew what I was going to do, and what I wanted to do. My decision was made and I was dead set on it.

I walked off school grounds, once again tired and too caught up in my thoughts to notice the smirking girl following behind me.

P.O.V. Shinra Kishitani

I sighed as I made my way to class. I didn't want to lose one of my best friends, but if it helped her in the best way she could think of, I will let her go. Forget about her? No, I couldn't forget about one of his best friends, and one of the people I wanted to experiment the most on. There's no way I would get to see her again after it. Maybe at her funeral, but that would be a terrible place to see her. Shizuo would be torn if he knew what her intentions were now.

I went into the classroom just as the second bell rang.

P.O.V Kanra Orihara

As I followed behind Shizuka I could tell something was off. She didn't notice me this time, normally she did instantly. Also, her shoulders were slumped more than usual. I could tell why they were slumped any other day, and the obvious answer is because her large chest was weighing her down. But today I think it was brought down with sadness.

"Hey! Shizu-chan!" No answer.

"Shizzy!" Still no answer, I was starting to get ticked that my little toy wouldn't fight back.

Pouting I shouted one more time. "Hey! Beast in the uniform!" Still her attention was elsewhere.

"That's it; I know how to get your attention." I flipped out my switchblade and flicked it towards her, causing the blunt end of the handle to hit the back of her head.

She glanced back, growling but continued forward.

"Did you just ignore me?!" This angered me to no end; no one ignores the great and fantastic Kanra Orihara!  
I flipped out another blade and threw it at her leg, this time the knife got her and was sticking out of her leg. Shizuka stopped walking instantly and pulled the knife out of her leg and flung it aside, causing a random civilian to get stabbed in the arm making him freak out.

We watched silently as the man ran around in a circle a few times and then ran to the hospital, screaming out in pain and looking crazy. Shizuka looked guilty after that and called to the man saying she was sorry. His only response was flipping her off with his right hand, and then he continued running.

After he was out of sight our little fight that was about to start resumed.

"What do you want, Kanra?" She didn't seem too happy about seeing me~ that's terrible.

"You aren't throwing things at me? I just stabbed you in the leg and you have no response?!" This was making me mad!

"I don't have time for this, stupid louse."

"No! You do have time for this! I want a good fight and I'm not leaving you alone until I get one!"

Shizuka growled and grabbed ahold of the nearest street sign, it bending due to her grip and her pulling. I started to break into a smile when I seen that I was succeeding on getting what I want.

"Yay~ Shizu-san is going to play and abide by my rules!" This angered the blonde to no end. She took the pole and ripped the remaining parts from the ground, throwing the pole straight at me. I easily jumped over it and flung another knife, catching the top of her uniform close to her neck but not quite. She started to bleed from the spot right above her busty chest and I giggled.

"Wow, Shizuka, that's really indecent of you~!"

"Ah?! You cut it! Stupid parasite!" Her body was shaking from the anger, she looked as if she was breathing heavily also. I smirked again, seeing her take a deep breath and her eyes narrowing in on me.

"Is that the end of the fight Shizu-chan? That was boring and easy!" I pouted, trying to understand why she wouldn't unleash her full attack power today. Yes I had mentally dubbed everything she did. When she used her force it was called attack power, the pole being thrown at me was the 'sign pelter', and when it was a vending machine it was the 'human smasher'.

Shizuka spun on her heel and started walking off. "Fuck off, flea."

That was it; I was concerned on why she wouldn't fight back. "Shizu-chan? Are you okay? This isn't the blonde girl that I know, the one that has anger issues..."

"I'm fine. I am just too tired of this."

I watched as Shizuka walked off. Sighing I turned around and started to walk off, wondering what happened to my beast when I heard someone shouting. I didn't realize it was Shizu-chan until it hit me. The Human Smasher.

It didn't knock me out this time though. I pushed the vending machine off of me for it had served its purpose already. Shakily I stood up and tried to locate the stupid girl but could not. I looked over and noticed a note on the vending machine though. It simply read:

_I won Kanra, you didn't kill me and I didn't kill you, but I got the last hit... Or I am hoping I did.  
_  
I tore the note off the vending machine and stormed off, crumpling up the note super pissed off. What does she mean she got the last hit?! There is no way that this is over!

**Alright~! This is a long chapter for me and I'm proud about it. It's been a while since I've had a long chapter~!**

**Is this leaving you in suspense~? ^.^ Don't worry, I'll update soon! **

**Izaya: ummm… Shizuka? Are you alright?**

**Shizuka: *silently looking at the story with wide eyes* What am I going to do next?**

**So~! I had to put up the rating on this to 'M'.**

**one: Because I do not know how to rate these things! -.-**

**two: Because of the scene that will happen probably two chapters from now. **


	9. Chapter 9: The downfall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or any of the characters. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: The downfall

P.O.V. Shizuka Heiwajima

~Next day (on a Saturday) ~

I woke up early, making sure not to wake Kasuka or Shizuo in the process. I quietly tip-toed around my room, packing my bags for what I was planning on doing next. I packed about five shirts and a few pairs of pants plus the necessities of everything else I would need. I never planned on coming back to this house, or city at that. I left the house two hours after I had woken up, due to the fact that I took a shower and tried to disguise who I was for today, not wanting to stand out.

Shizuo had slept in; Kasuka had left before I started packing my bags so he didn't know. I silently told them goodbye as my body moved passed the threshold and down the stairs, heading to the train station. I flipped out my phone looking at the small number of contacts I had. I silently deleted them all except for one.

The one I hadn't deleted was now being called. Secretly I was hoping that he would pick up and not be asleep, but I wanted to tell myself that he shouldn't come with me. I sighed as I heard the voicemail turn on and there was no trace of Kyohei-kuns voice. Shutting the phone, I walked the rest of the way to the train station, looking around as I noticed the town had woken up and was very much alive today.

_ Maybe he didn't get a chance to answer just yet? He woke up late that's probably why he-  
_  
I interrupted my thoughts, shaking my head violently side to side trying to get rid of the thought. I will NOT let love ruin what I really want... or what I think I want. Just for that last comment I decided to pinch myself, trying to 'wake' myself up from the bad thoughts. Of course this is what I wanted. Peace, quiet, no violence, a place where I can control my anger.

I got to the train station 45 minutes later after walking to it slowly, lost in thought. Before I entered the station I decided to call Kadota once more, not that I should do it. I was full of bad habits, and keeping things I wanted with me was one of them. That's why when I was little I was always seen carrying around a teddy bear that I loved with all my heart. I had wanted and begged for the little friend of mine for months before I was finally able to get it.

That's why my little stuffed bear was in my bag, along with the clothes and things.

The phone rang four times and just as I was about to give up, he answered the phone. Ecstatic and at the same time dreading his answer I decided to talk in a rush, before he could say anything, not even a hello.

"Listen! Before you say anything, I want to tell you something, but you cannot interrupt me for I am on a short schedule."

P.O.V. Kadota Kyohei

I had been up for a while now, hanging out around town. I was walking down a sidewalk that wasn't very heavily used and accidentally bumped into a pair of loud people who seemed very engaged in their conversation until now.

After standing up from falling backwards, I patted the back of my pants and jacket to straighten out the clothing, not noticing that my phone had fallen out of my jacket pocket and onto the gravel.

The two people looked at me and apologized, equally excited about that still. I was starting to think they were always this loud, just from that. The two were a boy and a girl, looking to be the same age and they were holding onto a manga book, probably what they were talking about.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either." I spoke to them easily for some reason, and they once again, seemed happy about that. Togusa happened to be with them, which I hadn't noticed before. He sighed at that and looked away, speaking.

"Sorry about that, really, they never pay attention. All they ever do is fan rage over their manga books and all that stuff they buy."

"Ah? It's alright, but you guys probably shouldn't walk and read at the same time. Doesn't seem very smart."  
"You don't know what we're capable of!" This came from the girl who was, for some reason giving me a thumbs up about this. She had a smile on her face that was on the verge of creeping me out and giving me a warning sign in the back of my mind.

"Yea! We use these books for good purposes." They both laughed darkly at the word 'good' making me think even more was wrong with them. What things could you use manga for?!

Togusa interrupted their little happy moment of creeping out the new person they just met. "Hey, Kadota, want to go get a drink with us? Maybe a coffee or tea or whatever it is you drink? You don't seem to busy, and it looks like these two left a bad impression of them with you. They are annoying but they're not that bad.

I considered this and nodded, I knew Togusa, and so his friends shouldn't be that bad, even if they had already succeeded in annoying me. I walked off with them, leaving my phone on the ground without noticing it.

P.O.V. Author/ Overview.

The phone went off the first time right after Kadota walked away. No one noticed it; they simply just left it on the ground and let it go to voicemail.

Ten minutes later, Izaya walked past the phone, spotting the random color on the sidewalk and bent to pick up the phone.

Shizuka didn't know of the new person that has claimed the phone, nor did Kadota realize his phone was gone.

P.O.V. Izaya Orihara

_Well~ today has already begun to be an interesting day~! This phone must be Dota-chins, seeing as how all these contacts and pictures are of relation to him~! What luck, ~ Shizuka-san's contact number is in here too~! I'm so lucky, if I text her, she won't realize that it's I! The amazing Izaya Orihara~!_

I was having fun flipping through his friend's phone, contemplating on what I should do with it. I didn't seem very happy on the outside, but on the inside I just couldn't wait to start tricking Shizuka~!

As if on queue, I got a call from Shizuka. I answered it, not saying anything yet, not sure how to disguise my voice. But luck was with me and she had decided that she didn't want to hear her boyfriend's voice today. Her voice sounded frantic as she rushed to finish her words. My eyes widened slightly as I heard her plan, as soon as she hung up, I began to run. But before I went to the train station I stopped at a drugstore to get her a little 'present' for welcoming her to a new place. An unsuspecting place she will be staying at if she won't cooperate today.

P.O.V. Shizuka Heiwajima

The words rushed right out of me. I wanted them gone and over with, I wanted time to move faster so I could see if he would follow me into the unknown.

"Okay, I'm leaving town, Forever. I wanted you to know because, sadly, I want you to come with me. I know it is selfish of me, but I will miss you too much and I don't want to think that you ended up with Kanra after all.  
Remember what Shinra said? Well even before that he and I were talking about how I could control my anger and he suggested that I get away from here. Away from the town, away from the people, and away from what stresses me out."

I heard his intake of breath that was supposed to be silent I guessed and continued on.

"I'm leaving in an hour. Tell no one what I am about to do, if you decide to stay here, you are still not allowed to tell. Simply let it go. I do not want people following me like Shizuo. Act as if nothing happened and that you already forgot about me. Got it? I love you Kyohei-kun. Goodbye."

I could tell my voice broke as I said the last few things following the words 'got it?' I could care less now. It was over and done with and now that I looked up at the clock again for the fifth time I realized it was only ten minutes till I could board the train. There was no sight of Kadota anywhere, so I accepted the fact that he wasn't coming with me and got over it quickly, or in other words, hiding the sorrow deep down in my heart.

I looked around once more, only to find Izaya walking my way.

This wasn't good! No one must know what I was about to do. It is only Kadota's and my secret!

I quickly walked off; trying to avoid the set of eyes I could feel on me. When I dared to look back he was right there. My face almost hitting his.

"Shizuka."

"N-No! Don't try to convince me of anything! The ticket is bought and my bag is packed! I'm leaving. I don't care what you say."

"Shizuka."

I walked off again. Hearing his footsteps behind me once more. Panicked that I may not be able to get to the train fast enough I broke into a dead sprint as the announcer said "Five minutes until train 10 leaves."

I didn't pay attention to the sound of the fading footsteps. I just ran to the train but never made it. My arm was tugged backwards, causing me to stumble back into someone's chest. I went to struggle to get up and at the same moment a rag was forced over my face. As I inhaled whatever the rag had on it I started to feel drowsy, my struggling became weak and the last thing I remember was my body being lifted up and over someone's shoulder, the last thing I seen was black material and then I passed out.

**Whoo! I am finally getting to the part I've been dying to write!**

**Review please~! Things will get interesting here on! But I must warn that the next chapter will have the following: ((sorry if it ruins the surprise Only read below if you have restrictions on what you want to read))**

**Chains, forceful lust-y things, kidnapping, over-controlling people**


	10. Chapter 10: Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: Nope~! I do not own Durarara or any of these characters, as you already know. **

**Also~! Warning for the next chapter or so, it will contain, I think people consider this 'm' rated sooo yea. Sorry if you read it because it didn't have that much in it. I promise it won't be a constant thing throughout this story though. **

**Now~ enjoy and review. **

Chapter 10: Kidnapped

P.O.V. Izaya Orihara

I didn't think she would be passed out for this long! It's been almost nine hours, maybe I used too much? Chloroforming her seemed to be the only option I could think of if she didn't cooperate and she didn't, but I didn't want her to be out this long. Is she okay? She is breathing and everything.

What could make her have these thoughts to leave? She said something about Shinra earlier... maybe they talked about it and he was in on the plan! How could he not tell me something this important?! I don't want her gone, and she called Kadota, not me. She only planned on telling _Him. _I really hate that human too. Though I will not admit it out loud, he is an enemy of course~!

But it did hurt that she didn't want me to know, that she ran away from me trying to save her. I won't let her leave this city. I want to stay here and I want her to be with me, I'm getting selfish but I don't care anymore. My motives were changing. Not only did I want her by me... I wanted it to be more than just friend types. She has to be mine completely for me to be fully satisfied.

I smirked at that. _And I called Shizu-chan the monster~, clearly his sister is turning me into one also. Stupid beautiful beast family. _

I had to admit that everyone in that family could sign up to be models and they would instantly get in. I always hear girls talking about Shizuo and how hot he actually is. If only he didn't have his strength they would talk to him. I could start to see what Shizuka and Shizuo always say about love and how true love is hardly existent. Love shouldn't have restrictions, but that's all people set when it comes to finding their 'one true spouse'.

Shizuka finally started to stir on the couch and I stood up so I could be right there when she woke up. I would not give her a chance to run, she will stay here if she still insists that she will leave town. She will stay here until I convince her otherwise.

Her eyes opened slowly and they were looking up at the ceiling, not anywhere else around her. She blinked a few times to probably remember what happened and then her eyes widened and she sat up instantly. I watched this all play out, hiding my true feelings behind a big smirk.

P.O.V. Shizuka Heiwajima

Where was I? I remember being grabbed, forced to breathe in some weird smell maybe chemical, then I fell asleep. It all suddenly came to me that I was kidnapped and my body shot up to a sitting position and I looked around furiously.

After a few seconds my eyes landed on Izaya. I glared holes of hate at him and went to stand up. Before I could finish the stance, something hit my stomach and made me fall back on the couch, lying down once again. He had kicked me.

"What do you want, Louse?! Why would you kick me?! That hurt! I was supposed to leave today; you weren't supposed to stop me! I really sincerely dislike you!"

"Hmm? Shizuka, why is it dislike and not hate for once?"

"Hate is a stronger emotion than love; if you really hate someone your mind is focused on them and how much you hate them, almost like love. If you love someone, they are always on your mind. But if your hate is so great, then it can make your thoughts turn to that person instead. I don't want you to overpower Kadota in my mind, so I simply dislike you."

"Ah~ we are making those connections~! It is true that you feed off of negative emotions to make your hate stronger, too. But, people can be hurt mentally by love and hate. So, by saying you dislike me, you are saying that you are also not affected by anything I have done. You aren't messed up mentally by all of this?"

I nodded once, twice, three times and then kept her bobbing head at bay. Izaya started to laugh, not a nice laugh either, it was one that really made me want to punch him.

"Hey! Shut up and stop laughing you louse!"

"Sorry, but I find it ironic that you don't believe that anything is affecting you! I mean you just want to run off and not make connections with anyone from Ikebukuro ever again! Now you are sitting here, telling me that you have always been this way?! It's just too much~!"

"Ah?! Hey, shut up! You don't know that I wouldn't contact anyone! Maybe I would have come back, maybe not. You don't know for sure!"

Izaya instantly stopped laughing and glared at me. He quietly dug into his pocket, never letting his gaze tear away from me, and brought out three cell phones. I looked at them confused for a few seconds and then my eyes widened. There was my phone, Kadota's phone, and I'm guessing his phone in his hand.

"I don't know for sure? That's what you just said right?" I nodded once, wary because his voice was so low and menacing. I went to speak up but he interrupted me.

"Ah Ah Ah~! You shut up for a minute, got it?! This phone right here is yours. Please tell me why all of your contacts is blank. Why every single number is deleted except for one. Why your call history has been erased, except for two entries. These two entries are the number to this phone, and so was that contact. It's all to your stupid little cheating boyfriend of yours!"

My eyes went wide, as he was saying all of this he was shoving the two phones into my face as if to prove his point. His voice was threatening, but it sounded like there was a trace of hurt. I couldn't understand what there would be to be hurt about until he said it as he held up his phone. This time he didn't shove it in my face and simply held it up so I could see.

"And this... this is my phone. A phone that has your contact saved, but when you go to the text and call history there is no entry that has your number on it. Meaning you didn't call or text to say goodbye. You planned on leaving with or without that stupid friend of yours. You planned on leaving your brothers, leaving them to worry about where you went. The only one that would know the truth is you, Shinra, and Kadota."

His face looked rather pained as he said this and I could tell that he was on the verge of snapping. What emotion came after he snapped, I did not know. All I did know is that I did not want to stay here any longer. Crying Izaya or not, I was getting out of here. I did not want to be almost held hostage just because he thinks he has that kind of power over me. I tried to go for reasoning so that he wouldn't go crazy or angry in an instant.

"Look, Izaya, I don't want to stay here. Here being this house and tis city. I am leaving and you can't stop me. But I can stay with you for tonight if you want me too. But this is for a final goodbye. When I leave tomorrow I will not call Kyohei, I will erase his contact before I leave tomorrow... well I guess I can't call him anyways since you have his phone... what do you say?"

Izaya dropped his head and after a second he nodded. I couldn't see what his facial expression was like because of the angle but I figured it was still hurt.

"Kay, for tonight I will stay here, but you can not do anything to me, got it?!"  
He nodded again.

"Now stop mopping and get up. I'm not having you like this all day, geez!"

Izaya stood up sluggishly for a second, probably debating on something. Then suddenly it looked like he made up his mind and his head snapped up, his mouth was twisted into a big grin.

"Then explore the house if you would like! I have to make an important call to someone... well not a call but I have to meet up with her and she will be here soon. Don't you worry your pretty little head though~! This girl could never beat you at winning over my heart~!"

"W-Wait! Please tell me Kanra doesn't live here."

"Nope~ she lives with Mairu and Kururi~! And she isn't the one I have to see anyways. With that being said~ I must go outside."

He left the room, looking like he was sending a text to someone. When the door closed I decided that I should just look around a little bit. I stood up and walked around the living room a few times, then I seen something weird. It looked like a chess board game with more than the normal pieces on it. And it definitely did not look like the normal game of chess that I used to play when I was little.

P.O.V. Izaya Orihara

I suddenly had a good idea, and Shizuka fell right into it on her own accord. She had offered to stay the night tonight and that was more than enough time for my plan to start. I left the room after answering her questions and quickly texted Celty, Shinra's love obsession.

[_Hey, can you spare a moment and ride over to my house? I have a few questions and a request. Keep quiet about this to Shinra though. It's a surprise to him.]_

I sent the message and stood outside of my building, I glanced down at my phone to the message that I had just received. It simply read:

[_Okay, be over in a few minutes.]_

Perfect~.

I leaned against the brick building and closed my eyes, still processing everything that had happened today. It had shocked me yea, but I easily thought of something to deflect her attempts. The one thing I didn't want to think about was what she will do after this was all over though, I can tell that there is no way she will come out looking for me or well even talking to me for that matter.

I hadn't realized the mysterious Celty Sturluson had appeared in front of me until I felt something swoosh up to my face. I opened my eyes to see what it had been and my eyes spotted a black cell phone right in front of my face.

[What did you want to know and ask about?]

"Ah~! Celty, nice to see you too~. What I wanted to ask about? Well that my dear friend is if you know of any indestructible material like rope that I could use. It has to be impossible to rip through!"

[What for?]

"Well you see, I have to hold back this vicious dog I found. It likes to bite and scratch a LOT and attacks fiercely when someone angers the little pup~, I don't want to have to put her down if she goes out of control again."

Celty looked as if she nodded, she had her helmet on today and I guess she believed my story, but she didn't even want to see my 'puppy' how rude!

[Okay, give me a few more minutes; I know something Shinra has that can help.]

She left after that, only to come back five minutes later with dark black rope that was surprisingly soft. Actually, it didn't look like rope at all, it just looked like material.

"And you can't cut through this?" She shook her head no and left after that, waving goodbye.

I smirked and hide my new accessory in my pocket, walking inside acting completely innocent.

When I got in I seen Shizuka studying my game board and looking puzzled over it, sort of angry about it too. Like she was getting ready to flip the board off the table. I hurried over and poked her shoulder.

"Is there something you want to know about?"

She looked up, and surprisingly, this time she didn't simply say no like she would any other time and smiled.

"Yes actually, what is all of this about?"

"It's the game of life, my dearest."

After she diverted her attention back to the game board, she looked up at me and tilted her head again. Her eyes were full of curiosity and I have to say that she was really cute like that also. Yea, I like girls who are smart, but she looked so dumbfounded right now, and the way she pushed out her lower lip made me want to kiss her right this very moment. I had to show self-restrain though, I could not kiss her and if I did the look on her face would change to something else. I had to enjoy it while I could.

**Shizuka: wait… what did you need a rope for?!**

**Izaya: read to find out… Shizuka-Chan~**

**Shizuka: -.- Why did you make this creep like me?! I like Kadota!**

**Micana: Oh shush Shizuka, I did it so the story would be interesting**

**Izaya: I like the way it's turning out ;)**

**Micana: keep telling yourself that.**

**Izaya: wait… what?**

**Micana: nothing! I will not give away any hints to the ending, but I think I would want to do a sequel to the ending since I feel bad. **

**Izaya: O.o **

**Shizuka: You better not do anything to Kadota!**


	11. Chapter 11:Learn, Watch,and Stay with me

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Durarara or the characters… but you already knew that :)**

**Izaya: What's this?! A short chapter… AGAIN?!**

**Micana: Yes…. I know, I know. But I like to fit everything under certain chapter titles, if it doesn't fit, I start a new chapter. **

**Izaya: or you are lazy. **

**Micana: YOU DON'T KNOW ME!**

**Izaya: think again~ ;) **

**Micana: … . .now….on to the story.**

Chapter 11: Learn, watch, and stay with me.

"I don't think I understand..."

"Of course you don't~ it's not regular chess anyways. Each and every one of these pieces represents someone, something, or a huge group."

"Why would you have that set out?"

"Well I probably shouldn't tell you this~ but, I will anyways. I am currently in the middle of a game. I won't stop until I win the prize over or until my sister is happy. But who knows? Maybe I will still continue it~"

Shizuka looked over at Izaya, something was off about his smile, it seemed to be threatening and had a powerful aura.

"Who does this game involve?"

"Everyone that decides to join in, of course they don't know it though~"

"I don't know if I will ever understand this."

"Let's put it this way. Sometimes you can make life into a game. Some lose, some succeed, some even figure out the game and surpasses all the players involved. You could simply call it the game of life. Now, most people would be thinking that this is all settled out on a board game and one wrong move then you're dead. I think of it as a video game, sure a wrong move can hurt you deeply, but you can eventually replenish your health and learn to defeat that obstacle. Have you ever thought of this? Thought of what your level would be called at that time? Everyone's level is different though, sure it could have the same name, but the layout wouldn't be the same. Think of how boring this game of life would be if everything was the same, repetitive, boring life for everyone. Guessing the game's life hacks would be easy then, and easy games are no fun, there's no trick to them, no treat or surprise at the end."

"But... you have it settled out on a board game."

"Sadly yes, but that is because no one is willing to make a video game full of every possibility possible, and everyone's face in the world. It would be too hard, even the best video game artist couldn't do it. So I am stuck with this~ a measly little board game with a whole bunch of pieces mixed together!" Izaya's smile widened and I couldn't help but feel cautious.

"...So you're saying the person that surpasses the other players and figures out the game easily... Is like a god?"

"Exactly." Izaya's smirk appeared and he slowly walked towards me, he grabbed my hand and twirled me around so that I wasn't facing him. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, hiding his face in my neck. "I love it when you call me a god, Shizu-san~"

"Ah? You think you've gotten past the rules of your game?" He chuckled at how I still didn't fully understand it still and put his lips close to the nape of my neck, close enough to where I could feel his breathing.

"Not think, I know I have. All because of your reaction to this~" He started to kiss my neck gently, trailing down to my shoulder blade then back up to my neck. I stood there rigidly, not wanting to react to it, but the next thing I knew, my head was tilting sideways on my own, letting him have an easier access. He got to my neck again and started to nip at it, slowly sucking and biting my skin. A shiver of excitement ran through my body and he chuckled. "Told you so."

"s-stop... I said that you couldn't do anything to me if I stayed here tonight."

"I don't consider this you staying over, staying over would be you doing it willingly."

"Wha-? What are you talking about, I-" I stopped talking when I felt my hands tug together behind my back; Izaya was holding them with one hand. His grip was hard to break for some reason, I could tell that it was his hand though, compared to what went around them next.

I gasped as I felt some cool, silky but also rough material that was being wrapped around my wrists. He was tying it in an unusual way that was sure to keep my hands from slipping out.

"Please tell me this is a joke!"

"I'm sorry baby doll, but it's not~, you're mine now."

The ropes tightened again on my wrists as he gave one last tug to tie it up. He then put both of his hands on my shoulders and spinned me around to face him. He had the biggest smirk on his face, as if it had been too easy like he expected. Instantly my mood changed, I became angry, more than angry actually. I wanted these ropes off; surely they couldn't contain someone that can rip steel? I tried yanking my hands apart with no success, pulling on them every inch I could. I hadn't realized that I had been doing it for over 10 minutes until Izaya busted up laughing.

"Looks like I found something to entertain this beast~ who knew tying you up would be so easy~!? It's priceless that you can't get out of the rope either~! I mean, I had it specially made but I didn't know it could actually restrain you of all people~!"

The words he just said echoed through my head. Specially made... specially made... specially made. My head snapped up to meet his eyes, hatred hard to miss in them.

P.O.V. Author/ Overview.

"You were planning on this all along?! You bastard! Let me go so I can beat you senseless~!"

"I'd rather not... you look mighty pissed off right now and I really want to live."

"Then I will try to make do without it." Shizuka kicked the desk over that had the chess board on it, eyes never leaving Izaya's. However, when he heard the crash he looked behind her to see all of his perfectly laid out pieces scattered around, his eyes slightly widening.

Shizuka took advantage of that moment and swung her leg straight into Izaya's crotch. Watching him go down like a collapsing building with amusement. She kicked him in the stomach one more, causing the man to go flying back into a wall. When he slid down the wall, he hit the floor with a thud and started coughing and trying to take in air.

Shizuka laughed at the sight and walked out of the room, going on a search for her cell phone and bag so she could leave. As she was searching Izaya got up and silently walked behind her, trying not to groan, he had already locked the door, knowing this could have happened. She turned around and let out a little squeal, realizing Izaya was right there. He looked at her with cold red eyes, anger flashing in them. Before he knew what was happening, he had his knife out and against her neck, already making a cut into it. The blood started to seep down her throat and she began sobbing. She hadn't expected the pain, or Izaya to even do this. She wasn't prepared for this and ended up crying right in front of him.

"I told you to listen to me and stay here. You are not supposed to be difficult, but I guess I have no choice but to use my next option. Goodnight Shizuka." With that ending statement he pressed the rag from earlier against her nose and mouth again, forcing her to breathe it in. She went a few seconds with struggling but stopped altogether when the blade threatened to go in deeper. Izaya had a murderous grin on his face as he removed his knife and watched the beautiful blonde slide to the ground, neck spurting out blood.

Izaya picked up the girl, not bothering with the wound just yet. He carried her to his sister's room that they had never used since they don't visit much. He didn't want to know what the room would look like if they did decide to decorate it themselves. Right now it was painted black and the windows were covered with dark red cloth, making it almost have the effect of blood. He plopped the girl onto the bed roughly, not caring much right now. He took more cloth that Celty had given him and tied Shizzys wrists to the bed metal frame of the bedpost. He let her legs be for now, except for one of them, he tied one ankle up and used another plain rope to connect her ankle and the bottom of the bed together. He didn't want to get kicked by both of her legs, but he looked at her leg and decided to untie it. He didn't want to seem like a complete bad guy. But he happened to notice that she looks incredibly hot tied to the bed that looked identical to his own.

**Please review~! ~!~!~!~!~!~! I will give you a virtual cupcake…or let you hug one of the characters like Izaya, Shizuo, Shizuka, Kadota, and the others. Whoever you choose! And they promise not to hurt you~!**


	12. Chapter 12: Life Goes on

**Disclaimer: I . Do. Not. Own .Durarara!**

Chapter 12: Life goes on.

P.O.V. Izaya Orihara

I had been lying down next to her for quite some time now, I couldn't think of anything else to do since I had already wrapped her neck up. As I stared at the bandages I was more and more tempted to take them off, just so I could see her pale white and creamy skin underneath. Lying there quietly had not helped my case; every moment seemed to last forever. I wanted her awake so I could tease my new little toy!

I was still slowly calming down from our exciting fight we had earlier, even though she had kicked me down there I didn't care. I swear she is turning me into a sadomasochistic person! … But I guess that's okay if it's her, she's already changed me so much.

I looked over at Shizuka, strangely enough; she looked as if she was peaceful. Despite her being tied up and her clothes slightly ruffled up, she looked comfortable.

_ This means I should probably just let her sleep, I am going to go through hell when she wakes up. But she looks so... so... irresistible in that position! If she grew up to be a model it wouldn't surprise me, she looks like an angel. Even more so with her blonde hair.  
_  
With her brown hair she looked innocent, but with her blonde hair she had a dangerous look to her, one that appealed many. I often catch guys staring at her when she's not looking; even some of the teachers watch her in something explained as arousal.

I know that Shizuka is way too big for a normal high school student, chest wise, but grown men should not be looking at her like that. It wouldn't surprise me if she got raped one day, yet again it wouldn't surprise me if I was the one that did it.

I let my hand cross over to her subconsciously, laying my hand on her chest since I was already think about it. When I noticed that I didn't get hit for this, and that it didn't bother her out of her sleep I started a game. The guess how big she is game. As I felt her up I was already discarding the thought of them being a C. I remembered the girls gossiping one day, all about how big they were compared to the other girls. The biggest that group of girls had was C's.

Shizuka started to stir under Izaya's hand, instantly freezing when she felt something groping her. After she opened her eyes and seen Izaya she let out a squeal and tried to sit up, not really being successful.

"IZAYA! Get off me!" Shizuka yelled/ squealed, way to startled to control her voice.

"Mmmmmm Shizuka-san, so loud~! I was just playing a game." I laid my head on her stomach, my hands being nice by going back to my sides.

"W-What kind of game involves that?!"

"You're very big Shizuka~ Triple D, right?"

Shizuka gasped, wondering how he found out. "You better not have taken off my bra! Or looked at it for that matter!"

"You would notice if it was off. And like I said it was a game, a guessing game. Which I am assuming I got correct. So big Shiz-"

"Shut up."

"EH?"

"I said shut up; I don't want to talk about it."

"So someone's insecure about their size~?"

Shizuka nodded, blushing a little from embarrassment. I smirked and leaned in close to her ear, ready to whisper something to her. As I whispered I could hear her breath hitch and her face heat up.

"Don't worry; I'm large too, just down there."

P.O.V. Shizuo Heiwajima.

(Two days later.)

I was starting to get worried; I haven't seen Shizuka for three whole days now. She hasn't come home and she never showed up to school today either. No calls, no texts back, no voicemails, not even a note. She was just gone. Kasuka had said that her seen her Saturday morning, but he had left early like usual. Every time I called her it went straight to voice mail, same with Kasuka's phone.

I was too busy trying to figure out what was going on that I didn't even start a fight with the flea, who at this moment was waving his hand in front of my face as if he was making sure I was still alive. I slowly came back to the here and now and my eyes narrowed at Izaya.

"What do you want, flea?" My voice was exasperated, and I'm pretty sure my face showed the same emotion.

"Ah? Shizu-chan, why do you look so down and worried today~? You won't even chase me!"

"Buzz off. I don't want to talk to you. It's family problems." I looked away, not wanting to look at him anymore.

"I can help~! We are friends~!"

"No we're not. Get that through your head. I hate you, we will never be friends." My eyes glanced back at him, wishing they could burn a hole through his annoying face that was pulling on its usual smirk.

"So harsh~! But I would like to know what's going on, is someone sick? You don't have a continuation to your family other than your mother and father, right?"

"Not answering that, you don't need to know."

"Did someone die in your family?"

"...No."

"You hesitated."

"So? I don't you to know my personal problems."

"Is Kasuka alright then?"

"He's fine, he's at school."

"Shizuka isn't."

"Ahhh! Ding ding ding! We have a winner~! I hit the jackpot~ this is about Shizuka~~!"

"Just shut up and go away already."

"Mmmmmm~ no can do. Now let's start a guessing game!"

"I'm not participating."

"Is she sick?"

"No? Is she injured?"

"That's a no too... hmm then the only other thing that has you so worried would be if she was gone."

That struck a response in me, I swiftly spinned around to face him, my face twisted into a sneer. My hands were balled into fists, wanting to punch him so much right now, but I kept them back.

"Ah~! So she is gone! She wouldn't willingly run away so the obvious and most likely true answer is that she is gone."

"What?" I lowly growled this, not wanting to know what he actually meant.

Izaya closed his eyes, making his finger move in rhythm with every word or letter he said; he swished his finger back and forth in a taunting manner. "You know like gone, G-O-N-E, gone. Another synonym for this could be dead. D-E-A-"

I wouldn't let the fucking flea finish his sentence. He went flying back into the school lockers before he could finish his spelling statement.

"DON'T. SAY. THAT." I couldn't contain my growling now; his words struck something in me.

He looked up at me, blood coming from the right side of his mouth that was twitching up into a little smirk. His eyes were half lidded and he looked as if he was trying to catch his breath still, since it had been knocked out of him. He finally managed to choke out an answer, an answer that had to be just to piss me off. "-D. dead."

My anger snapped. He just had to finish that sentence?! He even said it without a care in the world like the heartless person he was. Like Shizuka was nothing to him, nothing more than a mere acquaintance that he hadn't talked to for a while.

I strode down the hallway, advancing on the man. He deserved to die if that's what he thinks about Shizuka dying.

I shook my head. _She's not dead. She is a super strong person like myself. She can take care of herself. She will be back soon._

My eyes narrowed once again, focused on the person that was trying to stand up now. I wouldn't let him get away with that kind of thing. I ignored the objects that I could have thrown at him and walked straight up to him.  
_  
If I am protecting Shizuka then I don't need an object to help me. I can use my bare hands for this._

I finally arrived to the smirking man; he looked over at the nearest bench, a little curious to why I hadn't picked it up yet. When he finally looked back I smiled deviously, causing an actual somewhat scared face out of Izaya.

I brought my hand up to his hair, gripping it in my hand like I would rip it out, but instead I threw his face back into the lockers again. After I heard the loud clang I brought his face back a few feet from the locker and repeated this. I did this more than 20 times, until I noticed his entire face bleeding and the tears that had formed in his eyes. I wasn't sure if the tears had spilt over or not, I was too busy shoving him aside and kicking him in his side before walking off.

"I will kill you one day, but seeing you suffer right now seems fair. Never talk about my family like that... ever again."  
That was the last thing I quietly whispered to him. I know he heard it because he gave a groan in response and tried to start getting up again.

I had surprised him. He didn't have enough time to pull out his knife and react. I struck him down, I can't handle when someone talks about my family in that way. I only have so much.

P.O.V. Shizuka Heiwajima

(Before school in the morning.)

I finally woke up; Izaya wasn't next to me this time, probably because I fell asleep on my own accord this time. I tried to remember what day it was, I had no idea how many times and how long Izaya had made me pass out for. I struggled to sit up, somehow managing up, but it was still uncomfortable.

I yawned, trying to ignore the itch that was starting to form on my leg. It was starting to get really annoying too. As I looked down I realized something was different. My clothes had been changed, and it wasn't by me!

"IZAYA!"

He came running through the door, his school uniform still half unbuttoned. He looked at me to make sure I wasn't hurt or anything since my scream sounded like I was. "Yea~?"

"Did you change my clothes for me?!"

"Yes~"

"I can do that by myself! ...Why isn't it my school uniform?"

"Ahhh~! That~ well, two things. One, you never packed a school uniform. Number two~ you aren't going to school... for a long while."

"WHAT?! Why not?! If I have to stay here in Ikebukuro then I should still go to school."

"What would be the point? You were running away anyways, you would have failed your classes all the same."

"But I was going to enroll in a new school!"

"Well to bad~!"

"I don't want to have to repeat this grade!"

"Don't worry, I can say I'm your tutor again and that I'm collecting all the work for you while you're missing~!"

"Let me go to school!"

"No can do~ no you stay here and be a good girl~ if you're a good girl I will let you take a shower by yourself when I get back."

That definitely shut me up. He was planning to force me to take a shower with him if I'm not good?! What kind of sick and twisted person is he?!

"Ahhh~! That got your attention and cooperation to kick in. But yes, if you are bad and try to escape or scream, your shower will be supervised by the one and only, Izaya Orihara~!" He pulled out a little video camera and turned it on, facing it in the direction of the bed. "This is how I will know if you are being good. I have this set up to my phone so I can watch you anytime I want or feel suspicious~"

"EH!?" I looked at the video camera, wondering if he was joking.

"No lie, no joke, no nothing. Just plain truth~!"

"Fine! I'm not comfortable with being spied on though."

"Please, tell me. Who would be comfortable about that?"

I ignored his comment and started to wiggle around; the itch was starting to come back. Izaya watched this with amusement.

"Are you trying to wiggle your way out of something? That won't help you know."

"I'm not... I have an itch, but I can't reach it."

"Seems to be a problem."

"It is... Izaya can y-"

"Whelp, I'm going to leave you with that so there is something to entertain yourself with. I have to get to school~ Bye~!"

With that he ran out the door, buttoning up his shirt and snickering the whole time.  
_  
That dick!_

_**Sorry about how long it took me to update! Had a random lazy week of going: I can do that later. **  
_

_**Izaya: *holds up a sign over Micana's head that reads: Procrastinator* **_

_**Micana: Eh~! What are you doing?! But anyways! nAnnouncement! Shizuofan gets to hug Shizu-chan! *Shoves Shizuo over to Shizuofan.* Remember Shizuo, you have to be nice and cooperate. **_

_**Shizuo: Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with... *opens arms waiting for the hug***_


	13. Chapter 13: Weeks gone by

**Disclaimer: I don't own durarara**

Chapter 13: Weeks gone by.

P.O.V. Shizuo Heiwajima

((4 weeks later.))

I haven't had a good sleep for a while, I've been staying up late just thinking about her, wondering if she is okay. Everyone at school doesn't really seem to notice but the teachers have and they keep questioning our little group of friends. Shinra keeps saying that we shouldn't worry as much and that she is old enough and definitely strong enough to get out of any situation possible, which always made Izaya snicker a little.

Kasuka hasn't said much since she went missing, which is somewhat normal but it has been even less ever since. No one has any leads on where she is at and the police haven't found a trace either.

Right now we were sitting at lunch and Shinra was trying to get us to start talking again. Kadota wasn't included in this thing since he was on a laptop in the library trying to find some way to track Shizuka. He hasn't stopped this even though he knows it wouldn't be any help.

"Shiiizzzzzuuuuuoooo~~~ come on! Reply for once!" Shinra broke through my thoughts with his high pitched whining.

"Yea, Shizu-chan~ listen to your friend there. Stop sitting around being sad, that's not going to help anything! She's fine~" Izaya finally learned his lesson, huh? Every time he mentioned her being dead he went flying across the room in an instant.

"Flea, don't talk to me. You probably have something to do with her disappearance."

"Now that's rude~! I have in no way shape or form any relation to her kidnapping and or killer." Of course right after that he was sent flying into the nearest fence on the rooftop. That punch actually made my fist hurt!

Izaya groaned as he pushed himself up off the ground and sat up, holding onto his shoulder. "Shi-...Shizu-chan! That one actually really hurt! I think you dislocated my shoulder!"

"You deserved it! Don't you ever say anything about Shizuka being dead!" Growling I started to walk forward to him, genuinely pissed off.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! Geez! You have such a huge temper... and a huge fist!" Izaya dodged the next punch I went after him with and brought out his knife with his good arm, holding it out towards me and giving off a warning glare.  
_  
Like I gave a fuck about his menacing aura?! He just mentioned something that he KNOWS is a bad subject for me! _

"IZZZZZZZAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYAAAAA -KUUUUUUNNN!"

In the background Shinra drops his head in defeat and starts getting out his sedating tools he decided were now necessary to bring to school.

I was about to grab the fence that was next to us on the rooftop but Izaya ending up accurately throwing his knife straight into my hand. I flinched back slightly and let go of the pole to look at my hand for a second before grabbing onto the pole with my other arm. This time I was stopped by Izaya pushing my hand away from the pole and standing there.

"Shizu-chan, if you destroy the rooftop there is a chance a kid will fall from up here!" He was laughing at it though, the second he closed his eyes I punched him square in the face, sending him straight into the fence.

"Yea, you will." I replied as the loud metal snapping started and the fence started falling backwards until the section completely broke off from the other two and fell down to the pavement below. Izaya's face had shown shock and regret the seconds he felt himself free-falling and his head became very bloody the second it hit the concrete below.

"Shizuo! Tell me you did not just kill him!" Shinra rushed over and almost forgot to stop running and slow down so I had to pull him back away from the ledge.

"I guess we will find out if I did or not."

"HE'S NOT OPENING HIS EYES YET!" Shinra was already running downstairs, pulling me with him for some unknown reason.

"Listen, Shinra, why would you take me with you if I was the one that just made him fall?"

"Because! You are going to help me get him to the nurse's office or something! You will be useful for things other than destroying!"

That made me pause right there and then. I guess all I do is destroy, but really, the flea deserved it. I wasn't going to help him! I didn't want to for the soul reason of being afraid, being afraid that I did actually kill him. He had made me so furious with saying that about Shizuka that I just... lost control.

P.O.V. Kanra Orihara.

I skipped lunch today, figuring that I should give Kadota a break on his little scavenger hunt that was useless to even try to do. It's obvious that Shizuka was kidnapped and killed, maybe with some kind of struggle going on in between but really, how could you take down a beast like that?  
I walked into the Library and silently walked over to Kadota, wrapping my arms around his neck when he didn't look up.  
"Ne~, Kyohei-kun," I could see him flinch slightly at the name since only Shizuka called him that, "you need to relax~. Stressing yourself out like this won't help her come back. You know that, right?"

Kadota nodded in my grasp and sighed. "I know that, but I'm not giving up."

"Of course you're not." I said a little annoyed and it showing in my voice this time. "But take a break today. I think you are aging just from this little bit of stress!"

"Little bit?! Shizuka-san has gone missing and it's just a little concern?! Yea, I know you guys hated each other, but you don't even know the half of why I want her back. Sure I deeply miss her, but I want to know she is safe and that she is not being molested or buried at this moment!"

My eyes widen when he exploded like that. That is the most I have ever heard him talk, and all of it was about _her. _

This was getting nowhere and going downhill fast for me.

"Okay, okay, fine. I understand a little of that since I miss throwing knives at her but in your case it's all completely wrong." I sighed again and sat next to him on another chair. I wanted his attention right now and I was going to get it, one way or another.

I reached over and turned off the monitor he was on then powered down the whole computer.

"What the-?! Kanra! What was that for, it takes forever to turn these old machines on anyways!" Kadota started to get red in the face from being so overwhelmed and mad at the same time and I just giggled slightly.

"Tell me about your relationship with her~! I'm curious to know how much you guys have actually done."

"Wha-?.. I don't want to tell you that! It is personal and private... you don't need to know."

"I know you guys have kissed and made out before, but have you done what they call French kissing~?"

Kadota's face became redder, but this time it was out of embarrassment. He didn't answer the question, but I took the blush as a yes.

"Really now~! You guys actually went that far! I'm surprised, you both are really shy. But I'm sure she's never done this." Reaches over and strokes his thigh, close to his member.

Kadota started to lean away from her. "I'm still dating Shizuka..."

"No! No you're not! She has to be dead by now so just be with me! I have waited forever now I am taking advantage of you instead!"

**Review, and i'm sorry it took so long to update! I was on Christmas break and then I had to focus on a story actualyy for english class so yea, i was busy. **

**I finallly added Kanra in though~! Yayyyy... *dies down* I know, I don't know how to make Kanra act.**

**HEY! any ideas for the story~? WRITE it in the review. ^u^**


	14. Chapter 14: Unraveling

Chapter 14: Unraveling.

P.O.V. Izaya Orihara.

((During the fall))

I felt the gravity start to pull my body down the second Shizuo finished his ending statement. II knew I only had a 50% chance of surviving a fall from the fourth floor rooftop since I had read an article about it before. I held onto the fence and tried pushing it so that it would hit the ledge of each story on the building. Though, fortunately, the speed of the fall was decreasing, the fence started spinning because the metal would bounce after an impact on the ledge.

Next thing I knew, my fence had been torn from my grasp by a tree branch taking captive of it and I didn't have the quickest reaction of grabbing onto it again. Before I was finished falling all the way past the fence, a sharp edge cut deep into my shoulder and tore out some skin with it. The tree had caught the little section of the fence at the 1 ½ story mark and I had the rest of the split second to free fall before my knee bashed into the pavement and I went headfirst into it next.

I didn't remember anything after the impact.

* * *

. P.O.V. Kanra Orihara

I was close to getting Kadota at that moment, so close to it. Yea, I made an aggressive approach to getting what I wanted but I don't care because I was able to come so close to it. I had gotten as far as kissing him and surpassing what he and Shizuka had done together when suddenly the library door opened.

We didn't notice at first but when Shizuo called out to Kadota I quickly buttoned up my shirt again and he did the same. When Shizuo rounded the bookcases to the computer lab they had it looked as if we were just having a friendly chat, despite the blush on our faces. Shizuo was oblivious to that and he stopped in his tracks the second he saw Kanra.

"A-Ahhh... K-Kanra... you're here too..."

"Well yea, I was having a conversation with Dota-chin~, why what's up? Am I not allowed to know~?" I giggled despite being out of breath and smirked up at him.

"It's not that... I just thought you would be with your brother right now given his current condition..." Shizuo replied, looking away from me.

My eyes widen slightly and I became confused.

_What could possibly be wrong with Izaya? He's never really gotten hurt, even after all of the things that had been thrown at him.  
_  
"I'm sure he's fine... you of all people know that he's stronger than he looks."

"Well yea, but... he fell off the roof this time and there is a lot of blood. Shinra is with him right now but, it didn't look too good." Shizuo looked at me seriously, probably deciding that he shouldn't beat around the bush right now.

"W-what?! How did he-? … YOU THREW HIM OFF THE ROOF?!" Outraged I stood up and started running out the door, not caring about the stuff I left behind.

"He's near the main doors." Was the only response Shizuo gave before turning to Kadota and murmuring something that I couldn't hear.

I went in the direction he told me to go and soon found Izaya surrounded by school officials, Shinra, and the nurse who was checking his injuries. I ran up to him, pushing past everyone with tears already in my eyes.

_You can't die yet! You're my brother and an Orihara, dying is weak and I know you're afraid of it. _

The tears started spilling over and I hardly noticed the emt's come and take him away. I was left there, not knowing anything for once and having a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

P.O.V. Shizuka Heiwajima

I sighed once again today. I haven't been outside in what feels like forever and Izaya didn't come home last night and I am starving. The last time I ate was for breakfast yesterday morning, then Izaya had once again forced my hands back together and back to the bed I was.

"That bastard better not of forgotten about me, 'Beasts', as he calls me, have to eat too!" I wasn't sure why I was talking to myself but I was starting to get bored and I was hoping that his video camera was reminding him that I was still fucking here, starving.

"Honestly, how do you forget to do something you have been doing for the past month?! This is ridiculous." I figured I was just going to keep talking to myself since I had nothing better to do, other than to stare at a wall and a mirror.

"...My hair needs re-dyed... the brown is showing by the roots... ugh, I look disgusting today." I inspected the mirror, realizing that I looked skinnier also because of skipping lunch every weekday since Izaya never came back from school to give me food. I groaned. Not only was Izaya keeping me tied up and locked up, he was also breaking my habits of eating a lot of sweets and dying my hair. He doesn't give me milk just to taunt me and he doesn't even buy milk anyways. He always said that if he started buying milk now then people would get suspicious.

It's terrible not having cereal in the morning and having to eat an apple or biscuit for breakfast. Like who has that kind of simple breakfast?! And the drink he has with it is water, not milk! It's so frustrating and that means the last thing I have had to eat was a biscuit! Also, I really have to go to the bathroom now, but no~ someone didn't come back!

Yes, I realized I was arguing in my head, but I do that a lot now since I have literally nothing to do.

"Why didn't he come back anyways-? Yesterday was a Friday so...he better not be with another girl right now, knowing that I am starving!" I was starting to get genuinely pissed off and my wrists have been aching forever because they haven't had any relief for the past 24 hours. I tried tugging and scratching at the material again to no avail. The material really could withstand my strength and my body didn't feel as strong because of the lack of calcium that i usually get from the milk.

I tried more things like pushing my wrists apart and even trying to break the metal bed stand but it wasn't working.

"THAT'S IT! I'M BREAKING THE BED FRAME." I shouted, really agitated at whatever sorcery Izaya had used on the rope. I reached up and grabbed a hold of the thick metal bed frame and started squeezing and pulling it forward. It had some strain on my wrists and actually started to hurt them but I ignored it.

_Snap. _

My eyes widened as I felt the sudden pain started to multiply throughout my arm, in a few seconds I let out a yell of distress. My wrist had _broke! _It has been forever since I've broken a bone from using my strength, and what's worse is that the bed was so close to giving way and was about to snap but the _wrong fucking thing broke!_

I cried out again, wanting the pain to stop more than anything else, but the cries were useless since no one was around. I looked up and whimpered a little at seeing the gross mess my bones had become, it looked as if my wrist bone was about to poke out of my skin! I looked away from my left hand, ready to puke up at the sight.  
_Izaya better definitely be home soon._

* * *

**Look~! I finally found how you put those grey lines in the story!**

__**Anyways, sorry that it takes me a while to update now, I actually have work to do in study hall now! It's so shocking to me. Also, I recently got addicted to the band Fun. so I spend my time listening to their music. **

**Now review and tell me if I should keep Izaya alive or not~ because my friend said it isn't possible for him to survive that fall. =_= **

**Izaya:"I better not die!"**

**shizuka:" Not to intrude but... I don't to starve to death."**


	15. Chapter 15: Truth be told

Chapter 15: Truth be told.

P.O.V. Kanra Orihara

I tiredly started trudging over to Izaya's house to spend the night. "I don't know, the doctors wouldn't let me see Izaya, they said he was still in critical condition." Shinra had called me when I got of the hospital, asking me to explain the details of what was wrong.

"Well couldn't you have snuck in and looked at the information?!" Shinra sighed on the other end of the line, frustrated that he couldn't help his friend at all.

"No I could not because I have too much stuff on my mind to care! I would have been caught instantly anyways and I don't want to know the extent of his condition-!" I was getting damn tired of Shinra's complaining.

"But-"

"Bye, Shinra." Finally I hung up and walked into Izaya's house and was instantly disturbed by some weird feeling in my stomach. I started looking around where I was at to try and spot what was wrong but couldn't find anything. There was no person lying in wait for an attack, no random gas leak that could make the house explode soon, and no fire... so I don't see what the problem is.

Sighing I started walking down the hallways, checking each room for something. When I got to the Twin's door I almost didn't open it because it had hardly ever been used but something compelled me to open it and I couldn't believe what I saw next.

Shizuka.

It was Shizuka-! The girl that had been missing for how long and I thought long ago died was here, tied up, and sleeping in my sister's room!

_What kind of sick thing was Izaya into … the sick things that compelled him to go out of his way to kidnap Shizuka and somehow succeed in capturing her and keeping her there! How did he even manage that-!? _

My mind was scrambling for an answer as I walked up to the bedside and stared down at her. Her hair definitely needed to be worked on and her clothes looked bedraggled along with it. She looked as if she had bags under her eyes and from the way the t-shirt hung over her body it looked like she was skinnier than before.

"Shizuka-san...?" I didn't get a reply from her so I started to shake her a little, gently because of her condition. "Shizuka-san, wake up." More shaking and I was started to get mad at this. I could tell that she was breathing and I wanted to know what she was doing here.! "SHI-ZU-KA! .!"

She finally groaned and opened one of her eyes to peer up and instantly flinched when she saw me, causing me to smirk since she actually looked scared.

_So this beast does know fear~. _

"What are you doing here beast?"

She cringed again and I sighed, I wanted to know now. "Look, if you hurry up and tell me then we can resolve this sooner, I'm not here to hurt you."

I seen a motion from the corner of my eye and glanced to her hands that were tied up to the bed frame, finding one of her wrists to be in an odd form than it should be.

_It looks... broken... your wrist shouldn't be able to bend that way... oh-! ..Oh, that's just nasty..._

I finally noticed that the bone was almost threatening to break out of her skin and peak through. "Shizuka-san... can I touch your wrist?"

She shook her head no and looked away so I took advantage of that moment and reached over to softly poke her wrist, making the girl in distress have a reaction I never expected. She started crying and whimpering with every poke and finally managed to whisper something to me that I didn't catch at first.

"S-Sto..p.."

"Hm? What was that..? I really didn't hear you..."

"Please... Stop... It hurts..." She turned to look me straight in the eyes with a pleading look of despair.

"Tell me what happened and I will stop."

"Can you... stop it now... so I c-can talk... without talking through … my teeth?!"

"Fine." I let go and sat on the bedside looking at her expectantly. It took her a few minutes to finally spit out what she had been trying to say though.

"What do you want to know...?"

"Start with why you are here."

"I tried to leave town... without telling anyone but Izaya found out and forced me to his house for the day... before I knew it he actually tied me up and said he was keeping me here..."

"You were trying to leave?"

"I don't like how complicated things were getting with you and Kadota, then Izaya has been trying to rape me ever since I dyed my hair brown... and I'm not sure if that's literal or not because he is crazy.."

"Izaya... likes you?!"

"I don't like him back so calm your tits..."

"He likes a beast!"

"...-Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?!"

"Fine. So he kidnapped you and everything, how have you not just broken the ropes and left?"

"It's not budging... he said it was a special material that I can't rip up or anything, I've never seen it before."

I looked over at it and started to examine it. She was right, I've never heard or seen this before, and I'll have to ask him about it later. It being strong enough to keep a Shizu-chan tamed is amazing, truly it is! I need some of this stuff~!

"Alright, so how is your wrist broken then?"

"...I tried... to escape...and he hasn't given me anything to strengthen my bones lately like milk so when I tried snapping the bed frame yesterday it... snapped like a twig."

"You look like a twig right now, minus your chest, of course, though." That gave me another reaction finally because she glared at me.

"Hey, I can't help it that I grew like this... but I've had to skip lunch every weekday and I have not had food for the past two days. I am starving in here while he hasn't come back at all since Friday-!"

"Well... that is because he is in the hospital, but I'll be nice to you today... under one condition."

"...What is the condition Orihara?"

I smiled sweetly at her before flipping my phone open and showing her a picture of her dearly loved boyfriend aroused by the hands of her enemy she dubbed the flea, a.k.a me.

I took in reaction with the most satisfied face ever, seeing this was even better than being with the senior in the locker room a few days ago. I loved seeing my enemies crumble and break into tears... and I am damn sure I just broke her. I showed her the betrayal of someone she trusted completely, someone she was acquaintance with more than anyone else she knew.

"You know... you guys were pathetic, he told me you hardly got past a few of the first bases! I fixed that for him though~ and he enjoyed every second of it. Every. Second. Shizu-san~! I think it is fair to say I won this war. It's been real though~ let's do again another time," I winked at her and smiled, "who knows, I might grow tired of him soon enough."

"B-bitch-!" Shizuka screeched it at me but all I could do was smile and laugh my ass off. This was entertaining, no doubt about that! OH HOW FUN THIS WAS~! HOW CONVENIENT IT WAS~ convenient that she happened to be here, RIGHT after I seduced her boyfriend! I didn't get far enough for it to be completely pleasurable for me but she doesn't know that~!

P.O.V. Author/Overview

While Kanra sat in the room torturing Shizuka, none of them remembering that Shizuka was in a terrible condition, Izaya was still being kept in critical position.

The doctors were rushing around his almost lifeless body as they struggled to keep his heartbeat up and going. His pulse was slowing down by each passing minute and his hands grew colder throughout the time too. He had no clue what was gone since he was passed out, but it was just black for him. Everything was black to him right now.

A fractured skull, broken leg, three cracked ribs, and internally and externally bleeding was something hard to stop, especially with the few doctors that were available.

Shinra watched through a window as they operated, anxious the whole time. Once Izaya's heart had failed but they were able to get him back fast enough. The second time it happens will most likely be the death of him though. It was only pure luck that his heart beat went back to normal and he started to have color course through him again.

* * *

**So many complaints about Izaya possibly dying...**

**izaya: the fans love me more than you do.**

**micana: I have a tendency to kill off characters-! I want someone to die at the end of this _ Or maybe I will do a short sequel and someone will die at the end of that...**

**izaya: STOP KILLING OFF MY HUMANS!**

**micana: Make me! XP **

**((sorry~))**


	16. Chapter 16: Saved

Chapter 16: Saved.

P.O.V. Kanra Orihara.

"Well~ anyways, the condition is... you have to give me your little boy toy, and I'll help your pathetic self out and free you... or at least give you some food. I'm not so sure if it's a good idea to let you leave just yet." This was enjoying... Seeing the defeat clearly written on the beast's face was great. I had to wait forever just to get close to her boyfriend, now it was grand that Izaya had actually been the one that took her~! Speaking of Izaya... I really had to thank him. The plan did pull through~ not that we actually said out loud what we would do, it still worked.

"...Okay." Shizuka dropped her head, trying to hide the new tears that started to spill over. My wish did come true.

"_I want him! And I want Shizuka's misery to finally be visible!" _I remember saying that now, along with saying_ "...I really want to see her die... Or at least close to death." _Now it all happened and I'm glad I hadn't wished for something less than this! There is so much satisfaction in this~!

I smirked and flipped out my switchblade to point it straight at her. "You chose the correct answer, if you hadn't...well... let's say things would have gotten bloody."

"I don't care anymore... your brother has cut me so many times that I can't even count anymore."

"No, that may be because you have the brain of a-"

"I don't need your comments. You don't know what went down; you didn't even know that his phone had basically a surveillance type camera thing on it that showed what I was doing at the moment."

"Well he didn't ra-" I frowned at my phone that started to ring, fishing the phone out of my pocket I held a finger up to Shizuka. "Hello?"

"Kanra.." Izaya's voice came through the line and the day just got even better.

"Izaya! So you're okay? What are you doing right now? Shouldn't you be resting? Last time I checked they were still operating on you."

"Enough with the questions, you can obviously tell that I'm okay since I am talking to you right now. I'll rest later... but I need you to do something for me and you can't freak out once I tell you... You just have to help me out until I'm out of the hospital."

"Mmmm... are you talking about the little present you left for me at your house~?"

"Wha-?"

"You know... the beast. The girl that is tied up to a bed in the twin's room? Yea... I found her already~!"

"Listen... Kanra... you can not hurt her... My intention wasn't to hurt her, she only got hurt when she didn't listen to me."

"I can not make any promises; I actually had to settle something with her anyways so this is convenient."

"What business could you possibly have with her now? She has been gone for a long time so there is no way that there is a new grudge against her-!"

"But-! There is that grudge from a long time ago over Kadota-kun, and I finally won that war today."

"What do you mean-?"

"He finally gave in~ He gave up on Shizuka-san and fell to the pleasure I gave him~. All I did was show Shizuka-san a picture of him from a few hours before and it was pretty clear that I won."

"Kanra..."

"Remember that whole plan that we were going to do? Well you really pulled through, brother. I got to see her close to death, her misery, and I got to see her reaction when she realized her boy toy doesn't want her anymore~. The plan was perfect and I thank you for your participation."

"What do you mean by close to death?"

"Well okay, it looks like it. She's very gaunt and she has a broken wrist too~ you should have really fed her more you know."

"Why is her wrist broken?"

"She did it herself! Don't go accusing me, okay? She was trying to escape I guess and somehow broke her wrist from the strain on it. I guess her bones got weak because she didn't have that much calcium."

"...Yea... she hasn't had milk in forever... You know what... return her to Shizuo. She needs to go home; her brother is completely insane with worry over her."

"Wha-?! If I let her go now she will attack me-!"

Shizuka started shaking her head no, she finally looked back up to me and started to talk. "I wouldn't do anything... I just want out of here and back home, tell Izaya I won't try to leave again and that I'll stay in Ikebukuro."

I sighed and relayed the message to Izaya over the phone, not really enjoying the role of being a messenger. We went over a few things before he fell asleep over the phone and I hung up. "Alright, Shizuka-san... I'll take you home, this is the only time I will be nice to you though, got it?! I am only walking you home because you look way too weak to make it there without support, and because I have to make up a story on why you were gone."

"...Why don't you just tell them Izaya kidnapped me?"

"Do you want Izaya to die by the hands of the murderous beat named Shizuo?!"

"... I'll tell them that I was planning to leave for a few months, but before I even got to get on the train someone took me and I never got to see who it was because I was blinded."

"How will you describe the place you were kept?"

"Warm enough and I couldn't really tell because I was in the same spot a lot."

"...Fine, but I still have to walk you home so let's say they get tired of you and dropped you off on a random road near my house."

Shizuka just nods at that last comment and waited for her wrists to be free before she sat up and stretched, wincing when her wrist shot pain back at her to remind her not to do that.

"Uhhh..Kanra... do you know how to... fix a broken wrist-?''

"What do I look like? Shinra? No I don't know how to help you with that. Now hurry up and start walking, I don't want to be around you that much."

Shizuka nodded again and got up and walked out with me following her. We silently left the house and started heading to her house, but my head wasn't very silent. I know that Shizuka-san is my enemy, but I actually wished that I knew how to help out her wrist. I know that if my wrist had been broken I would have been pissed off and complaining the whole time, even if it was because of my stupidity. But Shizuka, Shizuka was trying her hardest to just walk it off, despite the occasional wince, she never made any other indication that she was in pain. Was I really that mean to her-? I mean, she won't even look at me or ask for my help again. I knew she was starving and I seen her glance over to the kitchen with longing before we left, but she didn't say anything. I would have let her get something to eat...I didn't really want her dead anymore.

Yea, earlier was fun and I loved experiencing it but... she doesn't seem the same anymore. I actually had been missing the fights we used to have all the time. I have had way too much left over energy every day since she left and it wasn't fun.

It's not like I loved her, my feelings are far from that but I still... pity her. I actually feel bad, but if I apologized now I would just look weak and sound pathetic. You can't ruin someone's life and then sincerely apologize to them. They won't believe you for one, and for number two it just shows an absolute weakness.

I was completely relieved the moment we reached her house. I wouldn't have to take this awkward silence anymore and she could get out of my head. I reached up and knocked on the door when we got there, looking back at Shizuka to see how she was and I found her looking slightly scared.

"Is something wrong-?"

"I-I have to lie, t-o my family... who have been nothing but honest to me." Shizuka backed away a step and shook her head.

I sighed and reached out to grab her arm. "Look, you have to do it. Or you can go ahead and tell the truth, but if it reaches the cops I will have no problem with personally killing you."

At that moment the door opened and Shizuo and Kasuka stood there, shell shocked. I guess it would have been weird, your sister who had been missing for a while and her biggest enemy gently holding onto her to comfort her while she just nursed her wrist and stared back at them, scared.

"uhh well... guys... I found your sister~..." I tried to smile to lighten the mood but everything stayed the same. Shizuka finally managed to give a slight wave and they instantly broke into a sprint and hugged her.

"Shizuka-! Where were you?! How is Kanra with you right now?! Why didn't you call us?!" Shizuo started shooting questions at her while hugging the life out of her. Kasuka only nodded with every question that was said and held onto her also.

* * *

**Yay~~~! Shizuka-san was saved finally~~ I'm not really sure how I should make Kasuka and Shizuo react either. **

**Question, now that all of this happened in the story... what couple do you like now? I'm just really curious so please tell me on a PM or review. **

**~Kadota x Shizuka**

**~Izaya x Shizuka **


	17. Chapter 17: crumbling

So I had actually thought about ending this story but I couldn't decide if I liked my ending. Shizuofan made me decide that I should continue. Also I have been really busy with moving houses and all these exams plus work now. Urg.

I apologize for any spelling mistakes, im in a hurry to continue this.

Before I forget, a nice little reviewer that called themselves 'heartbroken' wants a hug from Shizu-chan~ so here.

Shizuo: *holds out his arms* ahh.. You can hug me..

Izaya: aww, look at that.

* * *

After what seemed like forever the trio broke up and they escorted Shizuka into the house, leaving Kanra outside.

"What happened to your wrist?" Her brothers had finally calmed down and were able to ask questions at a slower pace and with much calmer reactions now.

"I tried to break free of my restraints… but my bones aren't that strong anymore… so my wrist broke." The inside of her mind was fluttering around, she couldn't think of a lie. She didn't want to lie to her brothers anyways. She knew she couldn't avoid them though, and that's what scared her.

"Shizuka… Kanra-san was with you earlier, was she the one that had you locked up in the first place?" Of course Kasuka had taken the time to realize all of this, though it was wrong.

"No, it didn't have anything to do with Kanra; she just found me and helped me out finally. I'm not quite sure where I was, I just know that I didn't like it and I'm never calling someone my master again." She tried sticking to as much truth as she could get to. It wasn't really lying, it was only telling two truths and an exaggeration to save a few people. The person that was being saved was Izaya and herself though, she didn't want to see if Kanra would actually kill her if she turned Izaya in.

"You weren't able to see who it was?" Shizuo shot a suspicious look to her but she only shook her head.

"It was like I was blind…" Blind to the world, but not to the damn bedroom she was stuck in. Though she didn't finish her sentence her brothers seemed to accept that as an answer, or at least for now maybe. Kasuka looked her up and down before actually frowning and heading into the kitchen. A few moments later he came out with two glasses of milk, one to calm Shizuo down, the other for Shizuka so her bones would become healthier soon enough.

"Thank you." The twins said in unison before drinking the glasses that were set in front of them.

A silence seemed to hang in the air after the milk was finished, not that it was unusual for Kasuka, but the other two almost always had something to say. Tonight, they were all quiet though until Shizuo spoke up, no more and no less than a whisper though.

"I didn't think that I would see you again, and things definitely … changed… while you were gone." He looked away guiltily and Kasuka nodded before looking at Shizuo to encourage him to continue. Kasuka already knew what he was talking about though, it was the reason Shizuo had been suspended just a few hours before.

"Ahh.. What changed? I've wanted to ask how everything had been anyways, but I didn't want to be pushy or anything.." Shizuka looked down at the floor, ignoring the feeling that had been in her chest ever since she saw Kanra walk into the hell hole she had been trapped in. She also didn't want to point out that they were all basically ignoring her wrist that has a bone trying to peak out of its skin again.

"I sent Izaya to the hospital." He bluntly replied to her, he wanted it said and done and over with. He hated the flea and how much he had taunted him. He had said Shizuka wasn't alive, that she was dead somewhere, never to be found again. "He was talking too much about you."

"What was he saying, Because he had no right to keep tormenting me at school while I wasn't even there." What could he really say anyways? He was the one that had her in the first place, locked up like a dog that couldn't listen correctly. Like it was some kind of punishment, and it was.

"He said you were dead. I'm not going into further detail about it." Every word the damn flea had said started to ring inside his head again, chanting word for word in the tormenting tone he had used. But then, he could hear the sound of the metal fence up top the school start to creak as it broke off, most likely sending Izaya to his death.

He didn't know how to feel about it, angry? Happy? Scared? He may have killed someone and he… felt emotionless about it. Yea, he was called a beast a lot by them, so did this truly make him one?

"….Kanra told me about Izaya. What did you do to him-?" Shizuka's heart actually lurched as she thought about it. Kanra had seemed worried and Shizuo was actually able to make him go to the hospital. Did that mean that he was in a terrible condition though? She started to hope that it didn't mean that, though she didn't know why.

"I… You know what. I'm not going to sugar coat this. He got what he deserved and he better not survive the damn fight either! He better be lying in the hospital bed, dying a slow and painful death!" Shizuo made the milk glass in his hand shatter due to him squeezing his fist together.

"Shizuo…" Kasuka went to take his brothers hand to check out the wound but Shizuo pulled back.

"No Kasuka, I'm fine. I'm great actually! Shizuka is back and Izaya is gone at least for now. When he gets back I should just finish him off, once and for all-!" Shizuo stood up, flipping over the table that was over his knee in the process. "Yea, that's what I'll do."

"Shizuo, NO!" Shizuka stood up at the same time. "You're not allowed to hurt Izaya again, just give him a break!" She didn't know what she was doing, why was she sticking up for him? Everyone was wondering it, but her to the most extent.

"You're sticking up for him now?! You absolutely hate him, what happened?!" Shizuo was restraining from punching her but Shizuka wasn't having it.

"You know why I am sticking up for him? ... I… I think I love him. Deal with it." She spat the words out at him, taking in his reaction with complete pain. The next thing she knew she had been punched in the shoulder and was crumbling to the ground from impact.

* * *

GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY PLEASE~! I don't want to update less and less...


End file.
